ce qui aurait pu se passer
by Louise Malone
Summary: que se serait-il passé si Edward n'avait pas résisté à l'odeur de Bella en cours de biologie?... COMPLETE!
1. passage à l'acte

**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**

**Edward PDV **

**Cette fille est trop obsédante.**

**Son odeur est intenable,jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle intensité de désir.**

**Je ne peux pas y résister.**

**Trop de monde ici.**

**Je la veux.**

**Pour moi seul.**

**Je sais ce que je vais lui dire, je sais comment je vais me comporter,,je sais qu' elle me suivra.**

**Je sais charmer les humains, surtout les fragiles jeunes filles.**

**Je l'effraie, je le vois à la manière dont elle se cache derrière ses cheveux.**

**Néanmoins elle me suivra…**

**Voilà, nous y sommes,c'est la fin du cours.**

**Elle se lève et trébuche.**

**Je lui souri, le venin inonde ma bouche,elle a l'air apeurée, le monstre en moi se réjoui.**

**Je l'attrape par le coude;la remet sur ses pieds.**

**Elle me sourit, timidement.**

**Elle me sourit! j'ai envie de rire…**

**Je m'empare d'autorité de ses livres.**

**« Je vais t'amener à ton prochain t'évitera de te perdre. »**

**Elle a l'air surprise mais elle hoche la tête .**

**« Je dois aller au gymnase. »**

**Au gymnase.**

**Rien de plus facile pour mes desseins...**

**Elle me suit, je m'efforce de rester suffisamment loin devant elle pour que personne n'ai l'impression que nous marchions ensemble.**

**Dès que nous sommes dehors ou il n'y a plus grand monde je l'attend et la guide vers le gymnase le plus vite possible, tenant fermement son bras.**

**Hors de question qu'elle m'échappe.**

**Hors de question.**

**Je ne suis plus moi-même, je ne réfléchis plus comme un homme, seul l'instinct animal, celui du prédateur fonctionne…**

**Je la guide derrière le gymnase, dès que nous sommes hors de vue je l'attrape et la balance sur mes épaules, elle crie de peur, mais pas plus fort qu'une petite souris.**

**Je cours vers la forêt, si vite qu'aucun humain ne peut me voir.**

**Je dépose ma proie sur le fougère humide.**

**La soif ne m'aveugle pas suffisamment pour que je ne puisse distinguer la terreur sur son visage et dans ses yeux l'incompréhension.**

**Que croit-elle?**

**Elle doit bien se douter que je vais la tuer…**

**Probablement pense-t-elle que je vais la violer d'abord…**

**Cette pensée me fait tressaillir..**

**Je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre…**

**Mais est-ce que je vaux beaucoup mieux?**

**Oui.**

**Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre…**

**Elle me parle.**

**Elle a le courage de me parler.**

**Cette fille est spéciale.**

**Elle ne hurle pas, ne cherche pas à fuir ou à se défendre.**

**Elle me parle.**


	2. sauvetage

Elle me parle.

Même pas d'elle.

De son père.

De sa mère.

Elle me dit qu'elle veut vivre pour eux.

Un instant je pense à mon propre père,et l'image de Carlisle m'emplit de honte…

Mais le vent m'amène une bouffée de son odeur et le monstre se jette sur la fille.

Trop vite pour qu'elle comprenne il lui soulève le menton et trouve l'endroit exact ou bat la carotide.

Ce sont les dents du monstre qui s'y plante mais c'est dans ma gorge que coule le sang de la fille.

Nectar divin s'il en est, breuvage si longtemps attendu sans même le savoir…

La fille se débat de plus en plus mollement dans les bras du monstre,les miens…

Je suis incapable de m'arrêter, même quand la voix de Rosalie retentit dans mes oreilles, puis celle d'Alice, elles me conjurent d'arrêter mais le monstre ne les entend même pas…

Par contre des mains empoignent ma tête, 4 mains tirent sur mon cou, mes cheveux,mon menton.

On arrache le monstre à sa proie, et le monstre résiste, se débat, feule…

Dès que mes dents ne sont plus plantées dans le cou de la fille on m'emporte, Jasper tient mes jambes, Emmett mes bras.

Ils courent en me portant, vite, loin.

Dès que l'odeur de la fille ne m'est plus perceptible je reprend mes esprits, comme me réveillant d'un cauchemar que je ne fais plus depuis longtemps.

Mes frères me posent à terre car mes cris, de rage, sont devenus suppliques, horreur…

Je n'ai pas résisté, pas su ,pas pu, j'ai anéanti ma famille, tué une pure et innocente enfant, brisé en un instant tout ce que Carlisle a bâti depuis 300 ans…

Je me tord de souffrance aux pieds de mes frères,mais ceux-ci me relèvent et m'entrainent vers la maison, je l'aperçois de loin et me raidis, je ne veux pas affronter mon père et ma mère,voir dans leurs yeux le désespoir ,l'horreur, la compassion et pour finir le pardon…

Je ne peux pas me pardonner à moi-même,je ne vaux pas mieux que les pire tueurs en série, j'ai tué pour mon unique plaisir…

Jasper me prend la tête, Emmett me hurle de les écouter….

Elle n'est pas morte?Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la vider de son sang….Alice et Rosalie l'ont déjà amenée à Carlisle?…

Il me reste un espoir de ne pas avoir tué la fille alors…

Elle es là.

Tout prêt….

Je ne sens plus son odeur pourtant.

Jasper va aux nouvelles tandis qu'Emmett me surveille.

Esmée sort en courant, oh son regard….

Elle me plaint….Elle me plaint…

Elle me serre dans ses bras sans un mot, je m'accroche à elle…

Maman…maman…

Jasper revient, il m'invite à entrer.

Ils ont mis la fille dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Je monte l'escalier, ma main dans celle d'Esmée, Jasper et Emmett sur mes talons.

Je sais ce qu'ils pensent, j'étais le dernier dont-ils auraient pensé qu'il craquerait…

Rosalie est dans le couloir, elle me regarde avec stupéfaction.

J'entre dans le bureau comme un automate.

Carlisle et Alice sont penchés sur la fille qui se tord.

Je veux m'approcher mais Emmette se met devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules et Jasper me tord les bras derrière le dos.

Je me penche un peu, pour essayer de voir la fille, voir ce que j'ai fait d'elle…

Alice s'approche de moi ,son air est choqué mais moins que le mien…

Il est trop tard pour la sauver m'annonce-t-elle,mais la transformation a commencé.

La fille se tord je comprend pourquoi, le venin la brûle , le remord et la compassion m'étouffent…

Je veux m'approcher, Emmett me lâche mais pas Jasper, il me laisse néanmoins avancer, un pas, encore un pas…

La fille a les yeux révulsés, Carlisle s'escrime sur son bras, je sais qu'il essaye de trouver une veine pour lui injecter de la morphine, je sais aussi qu'il est trop tard, je sais qu'il l'a compris mais tente l'impossible.

Mon père relève la tête et me regarde.

Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui explique, je ne pourrais pas supporter de lire du dégoût dans son regard.

Mais c'est autre chose que j'y lis, et c'est presque pire, j'y vois de la pitié.


	3. décisions

Carlisle demande à Jasper de me lâcher et je m'approche de la fille, elle se cambre sur la table et se met à crier quand je m'approche, mais d'expérience je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a vu, c'est à cause de la brûlure du venin, la transformation est une souffrance intolérable.

Je sais que la fille souhaiterait que je l'ai achevée, je sais qu'elle regrette d'être née, je sais aussi que la douleur hantera longtemps ses souvenirs.

Mon père me parle, il essaye de me réconforter, des mots déjà entendus, mais autrefois destinés à d'autres que moi:Esmée,Jasper et le plus souvent Emmett.

Et c'est Alice qui prononce les mots que les autres visiblement attendaient, elle formule une évidence à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé: il faut partir.

Il faut partir parce que la fille couchée là et qui commence à pousser des hurlements qui me déchirent le cœur, c'est la fille du shérif de la ville.

Elle ne rentrera pas ce soir et son père va la chercher….

La fille n'est pas transportable, il va pourtant falloir le faire.

Emmett et Alice vont partir pour Seattle, il vont voler des voitures, les nôtres sont connues, elles seront recherchées.

Nous allons tout laisser derrière nous, y compris nos noms, notre départ est un aveu….

Mais Carlisle n'est pas d'accord.

Il n'y a pas de raison,dit-il, qu'on vienne fouiller notre maison dans l'immédiat.

Alice se concentre et reconnaît que personne ne va faire de lien entre la disparition de la fille et notre famille.

Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Carlisle veut que nous fabriquions une fausse piste, il faut égarer les humains, faire croire à une fugue, ou un départ en stop qui aurait mal tourné.

J'ai si honte que je ne suis pas capable de participer à la conversation.

Je regarde la fille, j'essaye de lui parler, de lui demander pardon.

Je sais qu'elle ne m'entend pas, mais mettre des mots sur la souffrance qui me ravage m'aide un peu.

Peut-être cela l'aidera elle aussi un peu quand elle se réveillera.

Je détaille son visage.

Elle est belle.

Vraiment belle.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant,trop obnubilé par son odeur, mais cette fille est une beauté.

Cela me broie encore plus, elle a un air si doux, si enfantin, elle est si jeune…

Mes frères et mon père m'entraînent hors de la pièce, les filles vont déshabiller la petite et Esmée va revêtir ses vêtements et créer une trace dans la forêt, comme si la fille s'était perdue, puis qu'elle ai été prise par une voiture de l'autre coté de Forks.

C'est un bon plan, il va sans doute fonctionner,il a déjà fait ses preuves.

Je lis dans les pensées de mon père qu'il va falloir vivre le plus normalement possible dans les jours qui viennent, c'est-à-dire aller au Lycée, aider dans les recherches de la fille,nous comporter comme d'habitude.

Cela va être une vraie torture pour moi, et d'ici 3 jours nous ne pourrons pas laisser Esmée seule avec elle, elle sera sans doute ingérable.

Emmett pose sa main sur mon épaule, je vois qu'il pense à toutes les fois ou il a craqué, il ne me juge pas, il m'aime…

Mais il se demande comment cela se fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le travail avant qu'Alice ne me repère et qu'ils interviennent…

Je me le demande moi-même…

C'est vrai que le fille a parlé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais écoutée si longtemps, ni que j'avais failli renoncer avant que la force de son odeur n'efface totalement l'humain en moi au profit du monstre…

Jasper m'envoie une bouffée artificielle de calme, et il me dit la phrase qu'Alice lui répète si souvent:

« les considérer comme les humains qu'ils sont nous aide: la fille s'appelle Bella. »


	4. réveil

Chap4

C'est presque fini.

Prêt de 3 jours viennent de s'écouler.

3 jours de torture pour Bella, 3 jours d'attente angoissée pour nous.

Nous avons fait tout ce que nous devions faire, jouer le jeu, aller au Lycée, égarer les humains…

Le père de la fille est comme fou, il la cherche vers Seattle, la direction que nous lui avons « indiquée »…

Je tente de ne pas y penser, car sinon les remords m'étouffent.

Hors à présent il faut aller de l'avant.

Hier Jasper et moi sommes volontairement arrivés en retard en cours, rentrant trempés dans la classe, aujourd'hui nous n'irons pas au Lycée, nous sommes « grippés »…

Carlisle a échangé sa journée avec un collègue, nous serons 4 pour assister au réveil de Bella.

Rosalie, Emmet et Alice sont partis au tout dernier moment, du plomb dans les chaussures….

Quand à moi je me suis fait, durant ces 3 jours, une promesse : cette fille est devenue vampire par ma faute, je vais m'occuper d'elle, de son « éducation », l'empêcher de commettre des actes qu'elle risquerait de regretter plus tard.

Etre pour elle un garde fou, et, je l'espère, un confident.

J'ai parfaitement conscience de l'ironie de ma décision : empêcher la fille que j'ai failli tuer, de tuer à son tour…

Bien entendu je sais ce que pense Carlisle, ce qu'espère Esmée et ce qu'a vu Alice.

Cela a d'ailleurs donné lieu à une discussion animée …

« NON Alice ! Cela n'arrivera pas ! J'ai fait assez de mal à cette gosse ! »

« Tu ne peux rien contre cela, et puis ce serait la meilleure des choses ! »

« Alice a raison, a essayé de tempérer notre mère, d'un point de départ qu'on pourrait qualifier de sordide, naitra peut-être quelque chose de magnifique… »

Alice a souri d'un air satisfait, tandis que Rosalie restait perplexe…Il faut dire qu'elle a donné, question sordide….

Nous sommes là, tous les 4, devant Bella qui est immobile, ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées est vraiment un handicap…

Il faut espérer que le don de Jasper fonctionnera sur elle.

Carlisle lui explique encore une fois ce qui lui arrive, nous savons qu'elle nous entend à présent.

Je reconnais les intonations qu'il a employées pour Rosalie…

Esmée lui tient la main.

Je sais qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle fille…

Nous nous préparons quand nous voyons la fille ouvrir les yeux.

Esmée se met devant la fenêtre qui est l'issue la plus proche, Carlisle lui prend les 2 mains, Jasper et moi nous plaçons cote à cote devant elle.

Elle se lève brusquement, Carlisle parvient à ne pas la lâcher.

Elle a l'air perdue, déroutée…

Son regard fait le tour de la pièce.

Elle me regarde, ses lèvres se retroussent…

Carlisle ne peut réussir à la tenir quand elle se jette sur moi, j'essaye de parer le coup mais n'y parvient pas, elle m'a mordu 2 fois quand Carlisle et Jasper réussissent à la maitriser.

« Je te hais ! Je te tuerais !!! Qu'est ce que tu as fait de moi ? »

Bon.

Elle n'a pas oublié notre dernière entrevue visiblement.

Je ne mérite pas autre chose…

Esmée lui parle comme une mère, Jasper envoie des bouffées de calme, cela fonctionne un peu.

Carlisle l'entraine dehors, en lui tenant fermement un bras, tandis que Jasper la maintient par l'autre bras.

Esmée lui explique que nous allons chasser des animaux, que nous sommes « végétariens », et tout ce que cela implique, que nous ne nous attaquons pas aux humains, Bella se retourne alors vers moi et me crache « ah ouais ! à d'autres »

Et les autres qui espèrent une histoire d'amour entre nous…

Je saute par la fenêtre à leur suite, Bella cours vite, mon père et mon frère ont du mal à la maintenir, je sais qu'ils vont avoir besoin de moi, il va bien falloir que Bella le tolère.


	5. explications

Chap5

Bella a chassé toute l'après-midi,plusieurs fois Carlisle,Jasper et moi avons du nous mettre à 3 pour la maîtriser quand elle menaçait de s'approcher de la ville.

Une fois qu'elle a été gavée de sang cela a été plus facile, du moins pour nous,parce que sa colère envers moi est plus que jamais vivace.

Carlisle lui a dit qu'elle pouvait partir de son coté si elle le souhaitait,mais que pour cela il valait mieux qu'elle soit un peu plus mature.

Elle a demandé combien de temps en me fixant avec une haine indescriptible sur le visage…

Emmett et les filles viennent de rentrer.

Il faut lui aménager une pièce de la maison.

Bien sur elle n'y dormira pas, mais elle y a droit au même titre que n'importe le quel d'entre nous.

Même si elle s'en moque ,même si elle ne restera pas.

Alice tente de me réconforter avec ses visions de Bella et moi enlacés, mais cela m'agace profondément, parce que bien que je commence à le souhaiter moi-même, non que je sois amoureux de Bella (je ne suis pas suicidaire…) mais l'horreur de ce que j'ai commis me pousse, comme les membres de ma famille avant moi,à chercher quelque chose de positif dans mon geste.

« Alice…Nul ne peut obliger Bella à comprendre mon geste, et encore moins à l'accepter…Alors pour ce qui est de tomber amoureuse de moi… »

« Je ne vois pourtant aucun autre avenir pour vous! Vous êtes 2 âmes sœurs, et elle se rendra à l'évidence un jour! »

« Ah oui…et quand?!!! »

Alice se renfrogna, elle n'arrivait pas à voir à quel moment ce revirement se produirait…

Mon avis à moi était qu'il ne se produirait jamais, et que les visions d'Alice étaient en fait de simples souhaits inconscients de sa part.

Pour le moment Bella était dehors avec Emmett et Jasper, en train de se battre avec eux, pas une vraie bagarre, juste de quoi la défouler et lui permettre de dépenser son trop plein d'adrénaline.

Elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Je savais pourquoi mes frères faisaient cela.

Ils avaient peur qu'elle ne s'attaque à moi .

Je savais pourquoi mon père encourageait cela.

Il voulait lui parler.

Et plus elle serait calme ,plus elle serait apte à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Alice ,Rosalie et moi assistions à la bagarre depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Lorsque nous vîmes Jasper et Emmett en réelle difficulté pour la maintenir, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire.

« Alice, je ne te conseille pas de dévoiler tes visions à Bella pour le moment! » murmura Rosalie.

Je descendis rejoindre mes frères et Bella.

Quand celle-ci me vit elle se raidit mais ne passa pas à l'attaque.

Il y avait du progrès

Carlisle fut immédiatement à mes cotés.

« Elle n'est pas prête, Edward, je vais lui parler d'abord. »

Je savais exactement ce que mon père avait à lui dire.

Je parlerai à Bella après.

Mon père nous fit réunir autour de la table de la salle à manger.

Bella fut placée entre Jasper et Emmett, face à Carlisle et le plus loin possible de moi…

Elle avait l'air de se contenir mais un grondement sourd s'élevait de sa poitrine dès que je bougeais ou la regardais.

« Bella« , commença mon père, « J'ai à te parler.

NOUS avons à te parler. Tout d'abord je tiens à te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille, je tiens aussi à te dire que ,malgré les circonstances, je suis heureux de t'avoir pour fille. »

A ces mots Bella resta stupéfaite, je pense qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

Mon père continua du même ton, tandis qu'Esmée venait passer ses bras autour des épaules de Bella.

Celle-ci se laissa faire.

Cette petite faisait des progrès à vue d'œil.

« Chacun d'entre nous autour de cette table a une histoire, tout aussi tragique que la tienne.

Aucun d'entre nous n'a choisi de devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Pour ce qui est d'Esmée,Edward, Rosalie et Emmett, c'est moi qui les ai transformés, ils étaient mourants, j'ai pensé qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

Rosalie m'en a beaucoup voulu, elle va te raconter son histoire.

Jasper a été crée comme arme de guerre, quand à Alice elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'humaine ni de sa transformation.

Toi et moi Bella avons un point commun, nous avons été crée par accident, voire par erreur.

Je suis né en 1641... »

Chacun notre tour nous avons raconté notre histoire à Bella.

Je pris la parole en dernier.

Après lui avoir raconté mon histoire j'en profitais pour enfin pouvoir m'expliquer.

« Ce qui est arrivé Bella, je ne te le souhaite pas.

L'effet que l'odeur de ton sang a eu sur moi est indescriptible.

Il m'était totalement impossible d'y résister. »

« Bella » intervint Emmett, « ce qui est arrivé à Edward, cela m'est arrivé deux fois.

Les deux fois j'ai tué l'humain, immédiatement, sans pouvoir me retenir.

Moi non plus je ne te souhaite pas de vivre cela. »

Je repris.

« Bella, devant toute la famille réunie je te demande pardon.

Je ne sais si tu pourras un jour me pardonner, mais sache que je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai fais.

Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. Je souhaiterais ne pas t'avoir fait cela, néanmoins je suis heureux de ne pas t'avoir tuée. Oui j'ose te l'avouer, je souhaite que tu fasse parti de notre famille, du moins si tu le désires toi aussi. »

Bella avait silencieusement écouté nos histoires et nos explications, son expression passant de l'horreur ,surtout avec l'histoire de Rosalie, à la stupéfaction, surtout avec celles de Carlisle et Jasper, puis à la tendresse et l'amusement avec les explications sur la manière dont les couples s'étaient formés.

Chacun des membres de notre famille lui répéta qu'il souhaitait également qu'elle intègre notre famille.

Bella réfléchit intensément un long moment, les bras d'Esmée toujours passés autour de ses épaules.

Puis je vis Alice sourire largement, j'entendis ses pensées et ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsque Bella releva la tête, posa une de ses mains sur celle d'Esmée et demanda simplement: « ou est-ce que je peux m'installer? »

Tous les membres de notre famille sourirent largement, oui, nous étions tous soulagés et heureux de la décision de Bella.

Carlisle lui parla alors gravement: « Bella, cela implique que tu acceptes le végétarisme »

« oui « répondit-elle simplement en me jetant un regard en douce.

« sauf accident,bien entendu « sourit alors Carlisle.

« plus important encore ,jeune fille, tu dois apprendre à gérer ta colère et ton agressivité envers Edward.

Vous avez eu un mauvais début,mais tu es à présent en mesure de comprendre pourquoi et je souhaite que vous fassiez la paix, et que tu tolères sa présence . »

« oui » répondit-elle à nouveau, bien que visiblement à contrecœur.

Alice se leva alors d'un bond, et entraîna Bella vers le premier étage, en lui demandant quelles couleurs elle souhaitait pour son papier peint et si elle préférait le fer forgé ou le bois sculpté…

Pour la première fois, alors qu'elle suivait Alice dans l'escalier, je vis Bella sourire.


	6. introspection

Bella était l'une des nôtres depuis 3 mois.

Elle s'était faite à notre vie plus facilement que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Il faut dire que la présence d'Alice l'avait grandement aidée.

Ma sœur et Bella étaient devenue amies.

De vraies amies, des sœurs très proches.

Rosalie était un peu sur la touche, mais elles passaient de bons moments toutes les 3.

La présence de Bella était un plaisir pour chaque membre de la famille en fait.

Emmett adorait la taquiner, et Bella commençait à avoir du mal à le battre au bras de fer, ce qui le remplissait de joie.

Ma mère l'adorait et je savais pertinemment qu'elle attendait impatiemment que Bella et moi soyons en couple, ce que les visions d'Alice laissaient toujours présager.

Mes frères me taquinaient souvent à ce sujet, de tous les membres males de la famille,j'étais le seul à ne jamais avoir eu de rapports sexuels, ni avant ma transformation, ni après.

Mon père et mes frères avaient connu les deux, Esmée avait été mariée, je ne préférais pas trop penser à ce qu'avait connu Rosalie comme expérience sexuelle humaine, mais l'amour (y compris physique) d'Emmett la comblait depuis longtemps sur ce plan là, quand à Alice elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait pu connaître en tant qu'humaine, mais ses pensées envers Jasper étaient limpides: ma petite sœur adorait le sexe.

Bref, il restait moi…et Bella.

Bien entendu je n'aurais jamais osé demander à celle-ci si elle était toujours vierge.

Mes sœurs s'en sont chargées pour moi (encore que je ne leur ai rien demandé!).

La réponse était oui.

Depuis Emmett s'en donnait à cœur joie, du moins en pensée, car Esmée l'avait vertement tancé la seule fois ou il s'était permis une allusion devant Bella.

Mais j'avais plus grave à penser.

En l'espace de 3 mois j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de Bella.

Évidemment toute ma famille était au courant sauf la principale intéressée.

J'avais juré à Emmett de le dépecer et le brûler s'il la mettait au courant.

En réalité je crois que j'étais tombé amoureux au premier regard, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine.

Mais il m'avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre, encore plus pour le reconnaître.

Mais le jour ou Jasper l'a embrassée sur la joue en partant pour le Lycée et ou j'ai cru me jeter sur lui, alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Alice, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence.

J'étais bel et bien amoureux.

Elle était belle ,évidemment, comme nous tous, mais elle l'était déjà humaine.

Mais si au début je me suis soucié d'elle à cause des remords,très rapidement je me suis senti incroyablement bien en sa présence.

Bella était reposante.

Je ne l'entendais pas, ses pensées m'étaient inaccessibles, et si au début cela avait été déstabilisant voire ennuyeux pour prévoir ses réactions, c'était devenu incroyablement agréable. Elle était la seule personne à qui je pouvais dire « à quoi penses-tu? »

Bella était gentille.

Depuis qu'elle s'était calmée de ses ardeurs de nouveau-né ( rapidement d'ailleurs, Bella était visiblement très calme lorsqu'elle était humaine), Bella montrait une générosité et une gentillesse à toute épreuves. Bien entendu elle passait ses journées avec Esmée, et je savais que ma mère se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre sans la connaître.

Bella était intelligente.

J'adorais l'écouter discuter avec Carlisle, il lui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur notre espèce , comme il l'avait fait avec chacun d'entre nous, et Bella et lui en étaient venus à avoir des discussions philosophiques très poussées.

Bella avait du répondant.

Bien que naturellement timide elle ne se laissait pas faire par Emmett ni par Alice.

Le premier la taquinait sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde suffisamment vertement (bien que gentiment) pour qu'il apprenne à la laisser tranquille.

Quant à Alice elle aurait volontiers fait de Bella sa nouvelle poupée Barbie (Rosalie commençait à se lasser…) mais celle-ci lui a très vite fait comprendre qu'elle n'était féru ni de mode ni de shopping.

Bien entendu elle reste une fille et elles ont trouvé un terrain d'entente:Alice la coiffe le matin et en rentrant du Lycée et choisis ses tenues, à condition de s'en tenir aux jeans et d'éviter les talons hauts.

Bella incarne la nouveauté.

Le plus jeune né de la famille était Emmett.

Transformé en 1935!

Jasper adore avoir le point de vu de Bella, qui est, à bien des égards, jeune.

Par rapport à nous bien entendu, mais également par rapport à ses propres réactions. Nous sommes presque tous des adolescents, mais nous avons acquis des pensées et des comportements d'adultes.

Ce n'est pas encore le cas de Bella. Et Jasper ,qui n'a jamais eu d'adolescence, adore l'écouter parler.

Et puis il y a moi.

Moi ,qui suis éperdument amoureux, au point de rêver de mariage en blanc , je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de relation quelconque avec Bella…

Elle n'a plus d'animosité envers moi, mais nous en sommes à un statu quo quasi muet.

Nous ne nous parlons quasiment pas.

Elle m'évite.

Nous sommes gênés en présence l'un de l'autre.

Nous ne sommes jamais restés seuls dans une même pièce…

J'en étais là de mes pensées, allongé sur le canapé de ma chambre lorsque j'entendis gratter à ma porte.

« entrez! »

Je savais de qui il s'agissait.

Je n'entendais pas les pensées de la personne de l'autre coté de la porte.

Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de Bella.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et passais la main dans mes cheveux dans une tentative que je savais pourtant vaine de les recoiffer.

Bella se tenait déjà sur le seuil.

Elle portait un jean évidemment choisi par Alice qui mettait en valeur ses cuisses et une chemise noire suffisamment entrebâillée pour que je puisse voir le haut de sa poitrine.

Je déglutis péniblement.

Elle avait l'air à la fois contente et gênée.

« Edward, j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes la musique… »


	7. rapprochement

**Cequi7**

**En quelques instants tout ce que j'avais pensé irréalisable venait de se produire.**

**Bella était venue me parler d'elle-même, pour me demander de passer du temps avec elle et de lui apprendre le piano, nous étions seuls dans l'immense salon, assis cote à cote sur le tabouret rectangulaire, nos épaules se touchaient, nos mains s'accordaient instinctivement.**

**Elle mettait tout son cœur à apprendre les bases que je lui murmurais, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.**

**Je me sentais bien, incroyablement bien, jamais de mon immortelle et glaciale vie je ne m'étais senti autant en paix avec moi-même.**

**Plusieurs fois je pris la main de Bella pour la guider sur les touches du piano, elle se laissa faire naturellement, sans hésitation ni recul.**

**J'avais envie de lui parler, de lui expliquer les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle, mais une timidité que je ne m'étais jamais connue m'en empêchait.**

**Pourtant si elle avait cherché ce rapprochement entre nous, je pensais que cela signifiait que ses sentiments à mon égard avaient évolués dans le sens que j'espérais.**

**Notre famille nous avait vraiment laissés seuls, ils avaient quitté la villa dès que Bella et moi nous étions installés au piano, plusieurs heures plus tôt.**

**Bella avait suffisamment retenu les notes pour que nous puissions jouer un cour morceau à deux mains, nous le répétâmes plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne cesse de jouer et reste silencieusement assise, le regard dans le vague.**

**Son silence n'était ni triste ni pesant, mais au contraire suffisamment paisible pour que je n'ose le troubler.**

**Au bout d'un long moment que j'avais passé à la contempler, Bella se tourna vers moi et d'une voix calme mais troublée me dit:**

**« Mes parents me manquent. Tout le reste je l'ai acquis, je peux l'accepter, j'en vois même les avantages, mais mes parents…Je ne peux supporter le chagrin et le désespoir qui doit les animer. C'est la dernière chose que je ne peux te pardonner Edward. »**

**Je restais un long moment sans lui répondre, réfléchissant soigneusement à ce que j'allais lui répondre. En fait j'ignorais si elle attendait réellement une réponse, mais je ne pouvais ne pas lui en donner une.**

**Finalement je lui répondis:**

**« Il y a plusieurs solutions, Bella. La première est de ne rien faire. C'est la solution la plus facile pour nous, mais la plus douloureuse pour tes parents.**

**On ne peut pas leur fournir un cadavre, les analyses ADN infirmerait l'identification rapidement.**

**Par contre tu peux leur écrire. Leur envoyer une lettre de rupture, définitive, en ne leur disant que le strict minimum.**

**La seule chose que je peux t'assurer, Bella, c'est qu'il est impossible que tu les revois. »**

**« Même si je leur écris une lettre, ils attendront et espérerons mon retour toute leur vie » dit-elle d'une voix brisée.**

**« Sans doute » répondis-je, le cœur serré.**

**Un long silence, plus crispé que le précédent s'ensuivit.**

**Bella se leva et se tourna vers moi. Elle souriait , bien qu'un peu tristement.**

**« Changes moi les idées, Edward , fais moi rire, je veux m'amuser! »**

**« Qu'Est-ce que tu aimerais faire? »**

**« c'est à toi de trouver! »**

**Je réfléchis rapidement.**

**« une baignade ça te dirait? »**

**Elle me regarda, un peu surprise.**

**« tu aimes te baigner? »**

**« Oui, j'ai toujours aimé ça! »**

**« Il doit y avoir des vagues énormes en ce moment, et personne sur la plage… »**

**« en tous cas, il n'y aura personne sur la plage ou je peux t'amener. »**

**Elle grimpa les escaliers en courant.**

**Je la regardais, un peu surpris.**

**« Tu vas chercher ton maillot ou je dois fouiller ton armoire pour le trouver? » me taquina-t-elle.**

**Alice commençait à vraiment déteindre sur elle…**

**Nous passâmes une partie de la nuit à courir ,toujours plus au Nord, vers le Canada. Nous chassâmes de concert, et Bella m'impressionna par sa retenue et sa technique.**

**Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la plage immense et déserte.**

**Le mois de février n'incitait pas à les humains à se baigner, particulièrement si tôt le matin.**

**Je me détournais pendant que Bella mettait son maillot, et elle contempla l'horizon pendant que je me changeais à mon tour.**

**Je la rejoignis et réussit à ne pas la détailler, pourtant son bikini violet (évidemment offert par Alice) la mettait particulièrement en valeur.**

**Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur elle pencha la tête vers moi et me défia:**

**« le premier qui sort de l'eau pour respirer a perdu »**

**« Nous pouvons rester indéfiniment sans respirer Bella »**

**« alors le premier qui attrape l'autre » dit-elle sans me regarder.**

**Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit Bella avait plongé. **

**Je piquai une tête à mon tour.**

**Le ressac était violent, je tournais plusieurs fois en rond, cherchant à la repérer, ne la voyant pas j'augmentais le périmètre de mes recherches, au moment ou je commençais à m'angoisser je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par le pied. Me retournant brusquement je réussi à attraper Bella par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'échappe, je la tirai à l'air libre .**

**Dès que nous fumes sortis Bella éclata de rire et je fis semblant d'être furieux, une habitude que j'avais pris avec mes frères lors de nos joutes quasi quotidiennes. **

**Nous commençâmes à nous chamailler, jusqu'au moment ou ,l'attrapant je la plaquai sur le sable et fis semblant de la mordre, ainsi que j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Jasper et Emmett. **

**C'est en faisant le geste que je réalisai l'horrible gaffe que j'étais en train de commettre.**

**Bella me repoussa vivement et s'éloigna sur la plage. **

**Je me traitais mentalement d'imbécile et lui couru après, je la pris dans mes bras tout en lui répétant « pardon pardon pardon… » je la serrai tout en caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'elle me bourrait de coups de poings, elle finit par se calmer et nous restâmes enlacés sur la plage tandis que des sanglots sans larmes agitaient ses épaules.**

**Poussé par le désir de clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toutes, et en finir avec ce tabou, mais aussi dévoré de désir, je soulevai les cheveux de Bella, penchait sa tête sur le coté et l'embrassait doucement à l'endroit exact ou je l'avais mordue, plus de 3 mois plus tôt**

**Bella frissonna mais ne me repoussa pas, je l'attirai tout contre moi, elle mit sa tête contre mon torse, je posai mon menton sur le somment de sa tête et nous dansâmes doucement sur la grève déserte et glacée, au son des cris des goélands qui planaient très haut dans le ciel pale.**


	8. conversation

Cequi8

Nous rentrâmes plus calmement, dans un silence reposant.

Je tenais la main de Bella dans la mienne tout le long du trajet et elle ne la retira pas.

Nous étions devenus plus intimes, et je sentais que Bella était presque prête pour un rapprochement amoureux.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, toute notre famille était là, nous attendant visiblement.

Cela faisait 24h00 que nous ne les avions pas vus, et tant de choses s'étaient passées…

Mes frères affichaient un sourire moqueur et j'essayais de ne pas lire leurs pensées lubriques.

Carlisle cachait difficilement un petit sourire, Alice et Rosalie riaient ouvertement.

Seule Esmée s'était inquiétée.

« Vous auriez pu nous laisser un mot, heureusement qu'Alice a pu nous rassurer ! »

Bella baissa la tête d'un air coupable mais je fis un clin d'oeil à ma mère, elle était en réalité folle de joie.

Visiblement Emmett n'y tenait plus, et il s'adressa à Bella d'un air faussement interrogatif :

« Bella, je ne savais pas qu'on apprenait le piano en allant à la plage… »

Bella et moi marchâmes vers le piano, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures nous détachâmes nos mains pour leur jouer le morceau à 2 mains que j'avais appris à Bella.

Notre famille nous écouta en silence et seul Carlisle le rompit une fois que nous eûmes fini de le jouer, d'un seul mot :

« Merci »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le commenter pour que Bella et moi-même (et je l'aurais compris même sans voir ses pensées) sachions que ce merci là était un remerciement pour bien plus que la musique que nous venions de leur jouer, un merci à Bella d'être là, un merci à moi de l'avoir amenée, un merci à nous 2 pour la relation que nous étions en train de développer.

Lorsque Bella monta avec Alice et Rose le sourire qu'elle lança par-dessus la rampe me fut directement adressé.

Ma mère me sauta dessus dès que les filles ne furent plus en vue, tandis que mon père et mes frères se rapprochaient, l'air perplexe.

« C'est vrai ce qu'Alice a vu ? Tu l'as MORDUE ?!!! »

Après des explications qui firent mourir de rire mes frères, Esmée me serra dans ses bras, tandis que Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que j'avais joué avec le feu…

Je montais prendre une douche et m'installais sur mon canapé avec un livre que je fus incapable de lire, trop occupé à écouter les filles jacasser dans la salle de bains d'Alice.

J'entendis les pensées de mes frères se bousculer derrière ma porte et les invitais à entrer avant qu'ils ne toquent.

Emmett était, comme à son habitude, goguenard, mais Jasper était très sérieux.

Je savais bien que je n'échapperai pas plus longtemps à une conversation entre frères…

Jasper attaqua avec humour :

« Tu sais qu'Alice en est à faire des repérages de robes de mariées sur internet ?! »

Je fis semblant de m'étouffer tandis qu'Emmett partait d'un rire monumental.

En réalité, cette pensée me rendait fou de joie.

Emmett me tendit la perche :

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir sur les filles et que tu pourrais demander à tes frères adorés ? »

En vérité il y avait bien quelques petites choses, mais j'ignorais si mes frères étaient réellement les mieux placés pour y répondre…

Néanmoins je me lançais.

« Hum…Aucun de vous 2 n'a, euh, attendu sa nuit de noce, pour, hum, passer à l'acte…Vous le regrettez ou pas ? »

Emmett était réellement surpris, « non, tu penses réellement au mariage, et même à attendre la nuit de noce ? «

Jasper souriait : « pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai jamais regretté de ne pas avoir attendu notre nuit de noce, mais je ne suis pas aussi romantique que toi…La vraie bonne question est plutôt : Vas-tu réussir à te retenir jusque là ? »

Emmett intervint avant que je ne puisse répondre : « Non, la vraie bonne question est : Bella va-t-elle accepter de se marier ? »

Carlisle venait de nous rejoindre :

« A mon avis, la vraie bonne question à te poser, Edward, est : Bella a-t-elle envie d'attendre sa nuit de noce ? »

Je vis dans leurs pensées qu'Alice avait prévu notre mariage, et dans un futur assez proche…

Je me rejetais en arrière en râlant, mais c'était pour masquer me joie.

« Oui j'ai envie d'épouser Bella, oui j'ai désespérément envie d'elle, oui j'ai une peur bleue de passer à l'acte et de la blesser, oui j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et qu'elle me rejette, oui je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai besoin de vos conseils ! Là ! »

Carlisle fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux :

« Sincèrement, Edward, tes peurs sont tout à fait légitimes, mais je vais essayer de te répondre : Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de vampires impuissants… (Mes frères étaient écroulés de rire sur le sol), je pense que tu sais très bien quoi faire mais il est normal que tu aies le trac : suis ton instinct et tout ira bien ! Quand à la blesser…Tu lui as faire bien pire…Alors vraiment… »

Jasper et Emmett avaient cessé de rire. Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma question, j'étais assez gêné, néanmoins je me jetais à l'eau.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je murmurais :

« En fait, je sais que pour les humaines le premier rapport est souvent assez douloureux, mais je me demande ce qu'il en est des vampires …vierges… »

J'attendais une réponse de Carlisle mais ce fut Jasper qui prit la parole.

« Je pense que c'était le cas d'Alice. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a pu vivre durant sa vie humaine, mais au début elle a eu mal, ça n'a pas été facile parce que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais disons que…ça s'est arrangé assez vite ! Et plutôt bien !!! »

Nous nous mimes à rire de concert, Alice était à peine plus discrète qu'Emmett au lit…

Emmett fronce le nez et me taquina :

« Au moins, elle ne saignera pas… ! »

Carlisle me donna le conseil que j'attendais vraiment :

« Tu arriveras à être doux Edward, quel que sois le degré de désir que tu ressentes (à ce moment là Jasper leva les yeux aux ciel, il savait que mon désir pour Bella atteignait des sommets…) parce que tu l'aimes. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle aussi désirera faire l'amour (Jasper approuva vigoureusement), ça aide ! Mais le mieux est de rester naturel, et prendre les événements un par un au fur et à mesure. Et décontracte toi Edward, faire l'amour c'est avant tout savoir lâcher prise. »

Je grimaçai et Emmett ricana. Je n'étais pas vraiment connu pour mon insouciance ni ma décontraction.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez déjà à ce stade là » s'étonna un peu Carlisle.

« Ce n'est pas la cas. Disons que j'anticipe… »

« En tous cas, ils en ont drôlement envie » susurra Jasper.

Je saisis la perche pour mettre fin à la conversation en sautant à la gorge de ce dernier, tandis qu'Emmett et Carlisle bondissaient en riant dans la mêlée.

Nous entendîmes les cris des filles nous demandant combien d'éléphants nous avions invité, et ceux d'Esmée, accusant Carlisle d'être pire que ses fils.

Lorsque nous descendîmes rejoindre les filles, je me sentais plus léger et je vis rapidement dans l'esprit de ma mère et mes sœurs qu'elles avaient eu avec Bella le même genre de conversation que mon père, mes frères et moi.

Naturellement je m'approchais de Bella et lui prit doucement la main, elle serra ses doigts autour des miens et nous sortîmes à la suite des nôtres, éblouissants sous le soleil pale.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais en couple, et je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que cela fut aussi bon.


	9. premier baiser

« Edward, j'aimerais…voir mon père »

La demande de Bella me prit de cours.

Nous marchions main dans la main en silence dans la forêt depuis un long moment et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

« Bella…je suis désolé… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ton père ne peut pas être mis au courant, il »

Elle m'interrompit :

« J'ai dit que je voulais le voir, pas que lui me voit. Je veux le voir une dernière fois, en sachant que c'est la dernière, et ensuite tourner la page et commencer vraiment ma nouvelle vie…avec vous… avec toi. »

Je restais sans rien dire, en réalité j'ignorais si j'aurais la force physique nécessaire pour retenir Bella en présence d'humains.

Il n'y avait qu'une manière de le savoir.

« Bella, essaye de m'échapper ! »

Je l'attrapais par derrière et serrais mes bras de toutes mes forces autour de sa taille. Comprenant mes intentions, elle se débattit violement et réussis presque à m'échapper, je la plaquai contre un arbre et eu du mal à l'y maintenir.

Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup, et me dit tristement : « il va falloir attendre encore un peu… »

« Ou bien on demande à Jasper ou Emmett de venir avec nous… »

« Non. Je veux le faire avec toi seul. »

J'étais toujours penché sur elle qui était adossée à l'arbre, mes bras passés de chaque coté de ses épaules.

J'aurais du bouger, mais je n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Je me demandais si c'était le bon moment pour essayer de l'embrasser quand elle prit les devant.

Oui, la fille que j'avais failli tuer prit les devants pour m'embrasser.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je l'enlaçai et répondit avidement à son baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces et tendres.

Je sentais ses mains dans mes cheveux, cette caresse était somme toute banale mais venant de Bella elle m'électrisa complètement.

Nos bouches s'ouvrirent et je mêlais ma langue à la sienne en un ballet aussi intime qu'intense.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche lorsque je fis glisser mes mains à sa taille et les remontait pour caresser son dos et son ventre.

Elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi et rapidement je la soulevais par les hanches pour l'amener à ma hauteur, elle noua ses jambes autour de mon bassin et nous continuâmes à nous embrasser sans même nous rendre compte que la pluie avait commencé à tomber, nous trempant totalement l'un et l'autre.

J'ignore totalement combien de temps s'écoula avant que nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre, plantant mon regard dans le sien je lui murmurai :

«Je t'aime Bella. Plus que tout. Je t'aime, je t'aime… »

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou en gémissant.

Elle frémit car les similitudes avec notre « première rencontre » étaient troublantes : un désir dévastateur, une pluie battante, nous seuls dans les bois, et ma tête dans son cou…

Je repris ses lèvres pour cesser de penser à ce moment terrible, elle me rendit avidement mon baiser, je me sentais perdre le contrôle, bien que d'une façon très différente de la première fois, elle du le sentir car elle me repoussa gentiment en me disant « pas ici, Edward »

Elle n'avait pas dit non, elle avait juste dit « pas ici ».

Nous partîmes vers la villa, je la pris par la taille et la collai contre moi, j'avais le sentiment que plus jamais de ma vie je ne pourrai me décoller de Bella Swan.

Et je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A toi. » répondit-elle simplement.

« En bien j'espère « la taquinai-je.

« Et bien en fait, je pensai au Syndrome de Stockholm… »

Je pilai net et la dévisageai.

Elle riait.

Elle m'avait eu. J'étais totalement accro à cette fille .Je décidai de ne pas me laisser faire, je n'étais pas mauvais moi non plus dans les joutes verbales.

Ecartant théâtralement les bras je lui dis :

« Mais tu es libre de partir quand tu le souhaites Bella !!!

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu me suivrais ! »

Probablement exact, non, totalement certain !

Je reniflai.

Elle me prit par la main. »Je n'ai pas envie de partir Edward… »

« C'est le stade ultime du Syndrome de Stockholm ça Bella »

« Non. Il y a un stade plus avancé »

« Ah bon et lequel ? »

Sur la pointe des pieds elle m'attrapa par le cou et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Gémissant je la serrai contre moi. J'étais totalement amoureux, cette fille m'aurait fait faire absolument n'importe quoi, mais là c'était plus qu'agréable…

Elle m'échappa et sautilla en direction de la villa, je la rattrapai pour l'enlacer à nouveau, j'étais réellement incapable de me décoller d' que nous arrivions en vue de la villa, elle me retourna la question :

« Et toi, Edward, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Vu que j'étais en train de l'imaginer nue, je mentis en lui dévoilant ma pensée précédente :

« Je pense à Esmée. Elle va être folle de joie ! »

« Oh ! Et bien autant lui faire plaisir ! »

Je ne compris ce qu'elle voulait dire que lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon et que Bella se jeta sur moi pour un long baiser sensuel, qui nous attira les applaudissements de toute notre famille, ainsi que les sifflets et les quolibets d'Emmett.

Je n'interrompis notre baiser que pour crier sur Alice, qui était en train de penser à la tenue dont elle allait attifer Bella le soir même…

PS : pour ceux qui ignorerait ce qu'est le Syndrome de Stockholm, qu'ils fassent une petite recherche sur Google ! ;-)


	10. première fois

Tout au long de ma vie, avant et après ma transformation, j'avais été régit par des principes assez stricts : le bien, le mal, ce qui se fait, ce qui ne se fait pas…

J'avais toujours été un homme rigide, m'accrochant à des valeurs désuètes avec obstination, sans me rendre compte que cet état d'esprit n'était destiné qu'à calmer mes angoisses, me donner le sentiment que je dirigeais ma destinée, que je maîtrisais mes impulsions, bref que mon esprit l'emportait sur mon corps.

J'étais d'ailleurs relativement fier de moi.

Et puis Bella Swan était entrée dans ma vie.

J'étais tombé si amoureux d'elle que tout ce en quoi je croyais, ou plutôt à quoi je me raccrochais, avait volé en éclat.

L'embrasser avait été l'expérience la plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie.

J'avais compris le sens du mot volupté quand mes lèvres avaient rencontré les siennes, et j'étais en train d'apprendre le sens du mot désir tandis que je la regardai parler avec mes sœurs, apparemment insouciante de moi et de mon impatience…

Il y a très longtemps, au moins quelques heures, j'avais envisagé d'attendre le mariage pour avoir des rapports avec elle…

La bonne blague…

Assis sur le canapé, j'en étais réduit à garder un coussin posé sur mes cuisses pour tenter de cacher l'effet que Bella avait sur ma virilité.

Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs que mes frères s'y soient laissés prendre, vu les allusions et les piques auxquelles j'ai eu droit.

Les filles riaient et bavardaient à voix basse, et de temps à autre Bella me regardait avec un petit sourire aguicheur qui me laissait penser qu'elle me mettait délibérément à la torture…

Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas amener Bella à l'hôtel de gré ou de force, et je l'aurais certainement fait si j'avais été sur que l'hôtel serait encore debout le lendemain (j'avais vu ce qui restait des maisons après la passage amoureux de Rose et Emmett…) et surtout que le réceptionniste serait encore vivant après une rencontre, aussi brève soit-elle, avec Bella…

Mais c'est à ce moment là que mes parents et mes frères et sœurs nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de décamper à toute allure, j'eu le temps d'entendre la joie de Jasper de conduire mon Aston Martin, ce qui m'aurait mis en rogne quelques heures plus tôt (il ne m'avait pas demandé l'autorisation) me laissait totalement indifférent à présent.

Bella était surprise, ils étaient partis très rapidement.

« Ou sont-ils allé ? »

« Chasser. Et surtout ils nous ont offert un peu d'intimité »

Je la regardais s'approcher de moi, elle avait l'air passablement gênée, mais aussi amusée.

Quand à moi j'étais si excité qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour d'autres sentiments.

Elle se pencha sur moi et nos lèvres s'unirent pour un baiser de plus en plus brûlant.

Je l'attirai à moi et envoyai valser le coussin. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi et sursauta en sentant ma virilité durcie pour elle. Je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise et elle se cambra lorsque mes mains se refermèrent enfin sur ses seins, je dus faire appel à toute ma concentration pour ne pas perdre le contrôle lorsqu'elle commença à déboutonner ma propre chemise et que je sentis ses doigts caresser mon torse…

J'eu le sentiment que nous n'atteindrions jamais le premier étage, et encore moins un lit, et je commençais à comprendre ce que mon père avait voulu dire par « instinctif » mais, encore une fois, ce fut Bella qui prit les commandes en se levant et me tirant par la main vers l'escalier.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se dirige vers sa chambre, qui était pourvue d'un lit, mais elle alla droit vers le bureau de Carlisle.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas rentrée dans cette pièce depuis sa transformation, mais je compris qu'elle l'avait choisi comme un symbole lorsqu'elle me poussa sur le canapé de cuir noir ou elle avait été installée pendant ses heures de souffrance.

Cette fille était imprévisible, je savais qu'il me serait désormais totalement impossible de me passer d'elle.

Elle avait le don de transformer mon univers à sa guise.

Mais pour l'heure ce que je voulais c'était elle, toute entière.

Je l'allongeais sur le canapé et déboutonnai sa chemise noire. Elle se tortilla pour m'aider à l'en débarrasser, je vis qu'elle portait un soutien gorge en dentelle d'un rouge profond qui mettait en valeur sa peau aussi blanche que la mienne.

Je fis glisser une des bretelles pour me permettre l'accès à son sein. Je caressai le plus doucement possible le mamelon qui se durcit sous mes doigts, elle gémit lorsque je le pris dans ma bouche et ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux pour accompagner ma caresse.

Le désir avait atteint un tel paroxysme que ça en était douloureux, je relevai la tête et contemplai Bella, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard brûlant de désir, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie…

La chair l'emportait sur la raison …

Je lui ôtai son soutien gorge et restai pétrifié à la vue de sa splendide poitrine, elle vint se presser contre mon torse nu, j'avais laissé ma chemise sur le canapé.

L'effet que sa poitrine nue et dressée contre ma peau eu sur moi fut indescriptible, je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces au canapé, sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

La bouche de Bella soudée à la mienne, je luttai contre la puissance de la volupté qui m'envahissait.

Mais lorsqu'elle dégagea ses lèvres de ma bouche pour les faire courir sur mon menton, puis sur mon cou et enfin le long de mon torse je sentis toute ma volonté s'effriter, la prudence me quitter et je me laissais -enfin- aller sans plus me contenir.

J'aurais voulu lui enlever son jean mais je le lui arrachai, et elle fit de même avec le mien, la fureur avait pris possession de nos corps, c'était sans retour possible, nous allions nous aimer, là, tout de suite, sur l'étroit canapé de cuir…

Je fis glisser sa culotte le long de ses hanches pendant qu'elle me débarrassait de mes boxeurs, mes mains trouvèrent instinctivement leur place le long de ses cuisses et remontèrent vers son intimité, pendant qu'elle caressait mon dos et mes épaules.

C'est sans aucune gène que je lui remontais les cuisses sur sa poitrine et les écartais au maximum, pour me donner accès à son sexe luisant de désir. Elle gémit et s'accrocha à mes épaules lorsque je posai mes lèvres contre son intimité, la goûtant, la caressant de la pointe de ma langue, découvrant chaque pli , lorsque je m'attaquai à son clitoris je sentis ses mains s'aggriper à mes cheveux et ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris, je joignis mes doigts à ma langue, et glissai doucement un doigt dans l'ouverture étroite de son vagin, sentir la douceur de son intimité me rendit fou de désir et de bonheur, interrompant mes caresses je rampai vers son visage et l'embrassai avidement.

Elle souleva les hanches pour frotter son pubis contre mon pénis gonflé à bloc, alors je ne pus plus attendre, quittant ses lèvres je lui demandai l'autorisation de la pénétrer, d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas elle me supplia de venir.

Je présentais mon sexe contre son entrée étroite et effectuai une légère poussée, haletante ,elle s'accrochait à mes épaules, je poussai un peu plus fort et glissai de quelques centimètres en elle, enhardi par le plaisir que j'éprouvais à ce simple début de pénétration, je m'enfonçai davantage, elle cria et se débattit, je réussi à m'immobiliser, attendant que sa douleur cesse, je ne l'avais pénétrée qu'à moitié, mais elle était si douce, si serrée que je cru jouir tout de suite, je caressai doucement sa joue et ses cheveux, attendant qu'elle m'autorise à poursuivre.

Cependant mon corps prit le dessus et je me mis à me mouvoir en elle sans même l'avoir décidé…Les cris reprirent et je m'excusais, lui répétant sans cesse que je l'aimais, mais lorsqu'elle noua ses jambes autour de moi et enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos je compris que ses cris étaient l'expression de son plaisir et je pus me noyer dans le mien, perdant totalement conscience de mon environnement je ne fus plus qu'un homme en train d'aimer une femme, je ne fus plus qu'Edward en train de faire l'amour à Bella…

J'allais et venais en elle, de plus en plus rapidement, je la pénétrais le plus profondément possible, lui arrachant des cris à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en elle…

Je soulevais ses hanches en glissant mes mains sous ses fesses pour la pénétrer encore plus profondément, j'avais agi par instinct mais elle y réagit aussitôt en ouvrant davantage ses cuisses.

Nous n'étions plus à ce moment là que 2 corps cherchant le plaisir absolu et lorsque je sentis son intimité se serrer autour de mon sexe et que j'entendis ses longs cris de jouissance j'explosais tout au fond de son ventre en un orgasme violent qui me fit crier à mon tour.

Nous restâmes enlacés un long moment, moi toujours en elle…

Nous réprimes lentement nos esprits, je la contemplai, incapable de détacher mon regard de son visage, le plaisir l'avait rendue encore plus belle, elle me souriait, et tout d'un coup elle se mit à rire.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« On est bons pour acheter un nouveau canapé à Carlisle ! »

Regardant autour de moi je vis que le dossier du canapé gisait en mille débris un peu partout dans la pièce, et que l'assise était sous nos 2 corps, totalement défoncée…

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire complice et à cet instant je sus que je connaissais le bonheur absolu, que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que tenir le corps de Bella tout contre moi et regarder son magnifique visage empreint de joie et plénitude.

Juste au moment ou je pensais cela, elle me prit une fois de plus par surprise, reprenant son sérieux elle planta son regard dans le mien :

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime »


	11. bain coquin

Si mon cœur avait encore battu il se serait probablement arrêté lorsque Bella me dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Je la serrais tout contre moi, et en cet instant il me sembla que l'éternité qui nous attendait ne suffirait pas à me rassasier d'elle.

Après avoir ramassé les débris du canapé je proposai à Bella de continuer à profiter de notre nuit à deux.

Elle me sourit en guise de réponse d'un air coquin qui me fit penser que la nuit allait être très, très belle…

Sans doute aussi belle qu'elle.

Il y avait quelque chose dont j'avais envie, je savais que Alice et Jasper prenaient souvent des bains ensemble, et il m'était impossible d'ignorer qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement l'effet que l'eau chaude avait sur leur libido…

Je pris donc Bella par la main et , totalement nus sans que cela ne nous gêna, je l'amenai dans la salle de bains familiale, qui était pourvue d'une baignoire 2 places.

Elle compris immédiatement ce que j'avais en tête, et me dit d'un air taquin:

« Oh! Edward tu es un faux prude! Tu as des fantasmes comme tout le monde! »

J'éclatai de rire mais je me rendis compte que, en effet, on pouvait qualifier le bain à deux comme étant un de mes fantasmes…

« Tu en as d'autres? » s'enquit Bella.

J'étais en train de régler la chaleur de l'eau tandis que Bella se regardait dans le miroir, je savais que la couleur de ses yeux, qui changeait quotidiennement, la fascinait.

Je fus obligé de réfléchir. Avais-je des fantasmes? Et bien, depuis que je connaissais Bella il y avait bien certains idées qui m'étaient passée par la tête, mais je préférais lui retourner la question.

Elle me sourit et m'avoua en riant avoir vu un jour dans un film un couple passer la nuit dans la suite de rêve d'un hôtel de luxe et que le lit rond lui donnait des idées…

Je me promis immédiatement de commander un lit rond, en même temps qu'un nouveau canapé pour Carlisle.

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaçai par derrière, devant le miroir en pied que Rosalie affectionnait particulièrement.

Je nous regardais dans le miroir.

Bella était debout, nue, sa peau blanche était tout simplement parfaite, ses formes aurait fait damner un saint, un de mes bras emprisonnait sa taille, tandis que je caressais un de ses seins de mon autre main .Elle avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que nous étions un couple parfait, nous aurions pu faire fantasmer n'importe qui.

Je regardai le visage de Bella, puis le mien. Mes yeux était dorés, les siens d'un orange clair.

Mais dans nos deux regards on pouvait lire le même amour , et le même désir renaissant.

Je me penchai vers elle tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers moi et nous nous embrassâmes longuement, n'interrompant notre baiser que pour fermer le robinet de la baignoire avant qu'elle ne déborde.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans le bain, ma virilité avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur.

L'eau était chaude, elle sentait la vanille contenue dans le bain moussant que j'avais ajouté. Je m'installai confortablement, et Bella vint s'allonger sur moi, son dos contre mon ventre.

Je caressai longuement ses seins, tandis qu'elle ondulait des hanches sur mon sexe qui menaçait d'exploser…

Je voulus la retourner pour qu'elle me chevauche mais elle se déroba.

« J'ai une idée… » me dit-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla entre mes jambes et m'attira vers elle, mes fesses reposant sur ses cuisses.

Elle se pencha vers mon sexe tendu et en un éclair je compris ses intentions.

Je l'arrêtai net, non pas que je n'ai pas envie de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de m'offrir ce cadeau, de plus je savais que je ne résisterai pas à cette caresse et que je ne pourrai pas me contrôler…

« Mais je VEUX! » répliqua-t-elle à mes arguments.

Je cédai alors et la regardai prendre mon pénis dans sa bouche.

Le simple contact de ses lèvres autour de mon sexe me fit gémir, elle hésita sur la manière de continuer et je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains pour la guider.

Le spectacle était extraordinaire ,je regardai Bella jouer de sa bouche et de sa langue le long de ma virilité .

Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, la douceur de sa bouche me rendait fou, je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Bella n'était peut-être pas une experte mais son amour pour moi et son désir de bien faire était perceptible dans chacun de ses coups de langue, dans chacune de ses caresses…

Mes gémissements augmentèrent à la même cadence que la caresse la plus intime qui soit que me procurait ma Bella, mes mains sur sa tête lui firent prendre une cadence plus soutenue, et lorsque je sentis le plaisir ultime arriver je tirai sa tête en arrière, aspergeant ses seins de ma semence.

Je gémis encore longtemps après l'orgasme,tant j'étais heureux et reconnaissant…

Bella se réinstalla sur moi et je décidai de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle m'en avait offert.

D'une de mes mains je caressai ses seins, passant de l'un à l'autre , et mon autre main se glissa entre ses cuisses.

Je fis glisser mes doigts le longs de ses lèvres, trouvai son clitoris et commençai à le malaxer entre mes doigts, l'abandonnant pour glisser un ,puis deux, puis trois doigts dans son intimité, pour mieux revenir ensuite à son clitoris.

Je me laissai guider par les gémissements de Bella, qui se transformèrent rapidement en cris de plus en plus intenses, jusqu'au moment ou elle se cambra en hurlant.

Je ris de bonheur tandis qu'elle se laissait aller sur moi, aussi comblée que je l'avais été quelques instants plus tôt

Nous restâmes enlacés ,nos membres enchevêtrés, nous murmurant des mots d'amour.

Je lui avouai que la fellation qu'elle m'avait offerte était justement un de mes fantasmes, et refusai de lui avouer les autres.

« Je ne te dirai que c'était un de mes fantasmes que lorsque nous l'aurons réalisé, je trouve ça encore plus excitant… »

Nous sortîmes de la baignoire au petit jour, afin de nous préparer pour le retour de notre famille.

J'étais si heureux que je me demandais si Bella, selon son habitude, allait se débrouiller pour me surprendre encore.

Je n'allais pas tarder à la savoir…


	12. sur le grill

Bella était un peu gênée pour le canapé, mais je la rassurai en lui racontant les maisons littéralement explosées par Emmett et Rosalie…

Nous étions sagement assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon lorsque notre famille arriva.

Emmett entra en courant dans le salon, l'air avide de découvrir un mur défoncé, ou mieux, plusieurs…

Il eu l'air déçu en nous voyant tout habillés et l'air sages et sérieux.

Jasper le suivait de prêt et je vis dans son esprit qu'il trouvait que l'air était beaucoup plus respirable , à présent que Bella et moi avions apaisé notre tension sexuelle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en lisant cela dans son esprit, ce qui me valu un coup d'œil interrogateur d'Emmett et de mon amoureuse.

Heureusement mes parents et mes sœurs entrèrent dans la pièce, affichant un air décontracté mais n'en pensant pas moins…

Carlisle se dirigea vers l'escalier après nous avoir souhaité une bonne journée et je l'arrêtai:

« Hum, Carlisle, il y a eu…euh, un …incident avec ton canapé…Il n'était pas tellement solide…Je t'en ai commandé un autre… »

Je m'empêtrai dans mes explications et me tus en contemplant mes chaussures.

Bella retenait un rire nerveux à coté de moi.

Carlisle était éberlué:

« Tu veux dire…le canapé de mon bureau? »

« euh…oui »

« Ah! Euh…ce n'est pas grave, je…j'en avais assez de ce canapé de toutes façons… »

Alice me demanda à ce moment là d'un air innocent:

« la baignoire est toujours debout Edward? »

J'acquiescer silencieusement en la maudissant.

Emmett éclata de rire , bientôt suivi par Jasper…

Bella plongea dans mes bras et enfoui son visage dans mon pull pour cacher son embarras.

Rosalie et Esmée étaient surprises mais affectueuses, Carlisle avait trouvé refuge dans son bureau…

Emmett écarta théâtralement les bras:

« Rose! La baignoire on a déjà testé, mais le bureau de Carlisle jamais! Pourquoi on y a jamais pensé?!!!Dès qu'il a un nouveau canapé ON LE BAPTISE!! »

Esmée,Rosalie, Jasper et Alice se tordaient de rire, et on entendit la voix de Carlisle hurler « NON!!! » depuis le premier étage.

Je vis dans les pensées de ma famille qu'ils mouraient d'envie de savoir si tout s'était bien passé, à part Alice, mais qui avait eu la délicatesse de tenir sa langue, même vis-à-vis de Jasper…

« Bella et moi allons très bien, nous avons passé une nuit très agréable et instructive, mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'en saurez pas plus!!! »

Alice et Rosalie ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'elles allaient sérieusement cuisiner Bella et je leur montrai les dents en riant.

J'étais très fier, en fait, et surtout très heureux!

Emmet s'assit à coté de Bella, Jasper me poussa sans ménagements pour s'installer de l'autre coté, j'aurai résisté si Bella ne s'était pas mise à rire, et si mes sœurs ne m'avaient pas pris par les bras pour m'obliger à me lever…

Esmée intervint, amusée:

« les garçons…n'embétez pas Bella! »

Emmett prit son air le plus innocent:

« Voyons, maman, on se se permettrez pas! »

Mes frères encadraient Bella, chacun avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, Jasper commença d'une voix doucereuse:

« Dis nous, Bella, tu préfères le canapé ou la baignoire? »

Emmett enchaîna aussitôt sur le même ton:

« Edward a été gentil avec toi?il n'est pas trop coincé le pauvre? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d'une voix angélique:

« j'ai adoré le canapé ET la baignoire, quand à Edward il cache bien son jeu! Maintenant je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là, parce que j'ai encore assez de force pour vous coller une raclée chacun! »

« Rooooooooh! Mais c'est que notre Bella deviendrait une vraie tigresse! » susurra Emmett.

Bella lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre et je vins la prendre dans mes bras, même si mes frères ne voulaient que jouer, mon instinct protecteur était le plus fort.

Alice poussa un petit cri de joie étouffé et se jeta sur Bella.

Je vis dans l'esprit de ma sœur un immense lit en fer forgé dans ma chambre refaite à neuf, et avant que Bella ne l'ai formulé à voix haute je sus qu'elle allait demander à Esmée et Alice de nous décorer une chambre commune.

Esmée fut ravie lorsque Bella le lui annonça et je me concentrai sur un lit rond pour qu'Alice le vit, elle me regarde fixement :

« ouiiiiiiiiiii! Quelle bonne idée »

« Elle n'est pas de moi » avouai-je innocemment.

Rosalie tira Bella par la main, je voyais qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'une conversation entre filles, Bella m'envoya un baiser en montant avec mes sœurs, et Esmée me serra dans ses bras avant de les rejoindre.

Je me retrouvais seul avec mes frères qui me regardaient avec un air amusé, assis sur le canapé…

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être jeté dans la fosse aux lions?

Difficile d'y échapper…

Je m'assis, faignant une décontraction totale.

« Tout va bien Edward? »

« Impeccable, Emmett, et toi? »

Il ricana:

« n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation! »

Jasper embraya:

« tout s'est bien passé?pas de bobo? »

« Bon. Écoutez les gars, j'ai passé le plus belle nuit de ma vie, tout s'est bien passé, je suis heureux, Bella aussi, donc tout va bien, OK? »

« tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va se contenter de ça? »

« il parait que tu caches bien ton jeu…raconte! »

« NON! »

« Bah, de toutes façons on sera tout par Alice et Rosalie! »

« tu sais tout de nos ébats grâce à ta télépathie, c'est normal qu'on sache nous aussi pour les tiens! »

Je pinçai la base de mon nez entre mes doigts.

« les gars…laissez tomber…Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter en détails! »

« non, mais…un peu quand même! »

« Ça été…extraordinaire! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit si bon! Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de recommencer! Voilà! Vous êtes contents?! »

« Ravis! » s'exlamèrent-ils en chœur.

Je décidai d'aller rejoindre les filles, histoire de changer d'air. Évidemment ils me suivirent…

Les filles étaient installées sur le lit de Rose et Emmett et je vis que Bella avait été sérieusement cuisinée, mais n'en avait pas appris aux filles beaucoup plus que moi à mes frères.

J'étais fier d'elle.


	13. demande

J'avais lu des milliers de livres d'amour, j'avais vu vivre quotidiennement 3 couples follement amoureux pendant plus de 90 ans.

Et pourtant rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que je vivais avec Bella.

Nos journées étaient rythmées par notre vie de famille, mon obligation à aller au Lycée mais nos nuits n'étaient qu'étreintes brulantes constamment renouvelées, et nos WE une longue suite d'escapades à deux, souvent sur « notre » plage, ou nous faisions rougir les goélands…

Mes sentiments pour Bella étaient allés crescendo, pour en arriver à la passion absolue.

Bella était le centre de mon univers, elle était ma vie, tout simplement.

J'ignorais comment j'avais pu vivre sans la connaître durant prêt d'un siècle.

Je réfléchissais souvent à la notion de destin durant les heures de cours, les seuls ou je devais trouver une autre occupation que de rester collé à Bella, et simplement profiter de l'incroyable chance que nous ayons de nous être trouvés.

Le destin, notre destinée.

Tant de choses auraient pu se passer, qui nous auraient empêchés de nous trouver, si elle était restée à Phoenix, si j'avais eu le temps de la tuer, ce jour là, ou bien si j'avais réussi justement à me retenir, que se serait-il passé si je ne l'avais pas mordue ce jour là ? Je me plaisais à croire que nous nous serions aimés quand même, mais comment le savoir ?

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin, et Bella et moi avions décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de quitter Forks.

Nous ne voulions pas mettre notre famille au pied du mur mais Bella ne pouvait pas passer son temps à se cacher dans la villa.

Elle ne serait bientôt plus un nouveau-né et elle pourrait vivre aussi normalement que nous.

Mais ailleurs.

Le jour ou nous en avons parlé à notre famille nous avions pris une décision.

Si notre famille ne voulait pas quitter Forks dans l'immédiat, Bella et moi irions vivre ailleurs, tous les deux.

Mais lorsque nous avons demandé un conseil de famille, je savais qu'Alice n'était pas la seule à avoir vu notre décision.

Nous étions tous assis autour de la table, et les visages étaient souriants, bien différents de la précédente réunion, juste après la transformation de Bella.

Ce fut Bella qui prit la parole.

« Je pense que vous vous doutez de ce que nous allons vous dire… »

Je la coupais pour m'adresser à Esmée, qui espérait un mariage.

« Non, maman, il ne s'agit pas de ça, pas encore du moins ! »

« Edward et moi, nous souhaitons pouvoir vivre le plus normalement possible. Nous ne voulons pas vous demander de quitter tout ce que vous avez bâti ici. Mais si vous ne nous suivez pas, nous partirons tous les deux ensembles. Bien entendu nous reviendront vous voir souvent, mais je veux pouvoir vivre normalement. »

Carlisle la regardait en souriant.

« Nous nous y attendions, Bella. C'est tout à fait normal. »

Rosalie continua.

« Emmett et moi avons envie de changement… »

Jasper embraya.

« On vous suit… »

Esmée se contenta de sourire.

Toute la famille se tourna vers Carlisle.

« Ou allons nous ? »

Carlisle sourit.

« L'Alaska. »

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, alors que nous étions enlacés dans la baignoire, Bella me demanda ce à quoi Esmée pensait lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela…

J'étais un peu gêné.

« Elle…elle pensait que nous allions leur annoncer notre mariage… »

A ma grande surprise Bella ne réagit pas, elle resta silencieusement appuyée contre moi, sa main jouant sans y penser avec une mèche de ses cheveux…

« Bella ?... »

« Edward ?... »

Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte et sorti de la baignoire.

Je regardai Bella, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et seule la lune éclairait la salle de bains. Elle me regardait bien en face, mais ses yeux étaient un peu tristes.

J'avais du mal à croire à mon bonheur.

Je mis un genou à terre et m'emparai de la main de Bella.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais vampire j'eus du mal à prendre la parole.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui dis, en capturant son regard :

« Bella, tu es toute ma vie, jamais je n'aurai pensé aimer comme je t'aime, pour nous le mot éternité a une vraie signification et je te demande de bien vouloir la partager avec moi.

Bella, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Elle me regardait avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui » répondit-elle simplement.

Je la rejoignis dans la baignoire.

L'eau avait refroidi mais les caresses que nous nous prodiguâmes auraient pu la faire bouillir.

Longtemps plus tard, alors que le jour se levait, le soleil peinant à percer sous les épais nuages, nous appelâmes tous les membres de notre famille à nouveau autour de la table de la salle à manger.

Bien entendu tous avaient compris ce que nous nous apprêtions à leur annoncer mais ils me laissèrent parler, et nous tombâmes dans les bras les uns des autres.

Alice sautillait dans tous les sens, je compris que nous allions avoir droit à un mariage en grande pompe bien qu'en tout petit comité.

Bella et moi étions soudés l'un à l'autre et je ne désirai rapidement plus qu'une chose : que nous remontions dans notre chambre et qu'elle soit à moi, j'avais envie de l'entendre à nouveau me dire oui, et pas que pour une demande en mariage…

Avant que nous nous séparions je regardai tour à tour chaque membre de ma famille.

Rosalie était sincèrement heureuse pour nous, bien qu'elle fût légèrement jalouse et je sus que le prochain mariage que nous organiserions serait le 5° d'Emmett et elle.

Emmett était ravi, il adorait faire la fête, tous les prétextes étaient bons.

Alice ne pensait qu'à de vaporeuses robes de tulle et de soie, elle exultait.

Carlisle était simplement heureux et fier, de même qu'Esmée, dont tous les voeux étaient comblés.

Jasper espérait que Bella et moi allions libérer la baignoire pour cette nuit .Ce qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre lui avait donné des idées très précises sur ce qu'il allait s'amuser à faire avec Alice avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de partir au Lycée.

J'éclatai de rire et pris Bella dans mes bras pour la porter dans les escaliers,

Je comptais bien sécher le Lycée et emmener Bella à la plage, notre plage, pour fêter comme il se doit notre décision de nous marier.


	14. Cadeau

Nous avions emménagé à quelques kilomètres d'Anchorage depuis plusieurs semaines.

Alice et Esmée préparaient notre mariage avec frénésie, bien que la « noce » ne compterait que nous huit, cela promettait d'être particulièrement joyeux.

Bella passait pas mal de temps avec ma mère et ma sœur à essayer diverses robes ramenées par Rosalie, car nous évitions encore de mettre Bella en contact direct avec des humains.

Carlisle soignait avec passion de nouveaux patients dans le plus grand hôpital d'Anchorage.

Du coup je me retrouvais un peu livré à moi-même, bien qu'en compagnie de mes frères.

Ils se moquaient de mes baisses de moral dès que j'étais séparé plus de quelques heures de ma douce.

Je les laissais dire : ils ricanaient mais étaient dans le même état dès qu'il leur arrivait la même chose.

Ce matin là nous étions partis tous les 3 pour acheter nos costumes pour le mariage.

Alice (qui d'autre ?) avait décidé que nous porterions le même, sauf que le mien serait noir, et ceux de mes frères et de mon père seraient anthracites.

Les essayages furent rapides, nos costumes nous allaient parfaitement, c'est un sacré avantage d'avoir la taille mannequin.

Nous avions décidé tous les 4 de porter chacun à la boutonnière une fleur différente, en rapport avec la femme de notre vie.

Bien entendu Emmett porterait une rose rose ! Jasper avait choisi le coquelicot pour symboliser Alice, et Carlisle l'orchidée pour Esmée.

Quant à moi je porterai une marguerite, sa beauté n'avait d'égale que sa simplicité, et comme elle ma Bella n'avait pas besoin d'artifices…

En sortant de la boutique nous décidâmes de passer à la bijouterie pour que je puisse essayer mon alliance.

J'avais offert à Bella pour nos fiançailles un simple anneau d'or blanc qui avait appartenu à ma mère biologique.

Bella avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à la richesse de notre famille.

Elle ne supportait pas que je dépense de l'argent pour elle.

Elle seule réussissait à freiner Alice (enfin, dans une moindre mesure…) lors de ses sorties shopping pour Bella.

Jasper avait réagi ainsi à ses débuts avec nous, il lui avait fallu plus de 10 ans pour accepter les liasses de billets que Carlisle nous distribuait régulièrement. (Pas de cartes de crédit à l'époque…)

A présent, comme nous tous, il possédait plusieurs cartes de crédit quasi inépuisables…

Mais il avait encore du mal à s'en servir sans scrupules, « heureusement » Alice se chargeait de puiser dedans.

En fait je soupçonnais Jasper d'avoir tout simplement été radin dans sa vie humaine.

Il ne l'était plus du tout à l'heure actuelle, mais dépensait la plupart du temps son argent pour nous, surtout pour Alice, il s'achetait rarement quelque chose pour lui-même.

Bella, elle, avait connu une relative pauvreté, et jusqu'à présent avait refusé toutes les tentatives de Carlisle et Esmée de lui donner ses propres cartes de crédits.

Nous en avions souvent parlé, et elle ne se sentait réellement pas à l'aise avec cette soudaine « manne » financière.

Je savais que cela lui passerait, mais cela me contrariait, car à mes yeux cela signifiait que Bella ne se sentait pas encore totalement de notre famille…

Et puis soudain j'eu une idée…diabolique…

Cela me vint précisément lorsque je quittais mon alliance, qui m'allait parfaitement, je me sentais euphorique à l'idée de la porter pour de bon d'ici quelques semaines, et la quitter me laissait un peu mélancolique…

En relevant la tête je vis le cadeau rêvé pour Bella.

Une fine chaîne d'or blanc torsadée, avec un médaillon assorti, de forme ovale, avec un diamant discrètement fixé sur le coté gauche.

On pouvait y faire graver le texte de son choix.

Mes frères étaient déjà occupés à choisir un cadeau pour leurs compagnes, c'était assez fréquent pour eux de revenir avec un bijou hors de prix sans occasion particulière, et pour la première fois je pouvais faire comme eux…

Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche pour éteindre mon portable qui venait de se mettre à sonner et m'approchais plus prêt pour regarder le bijou à ma guise.

Le portable de Jasper sonna aussitôt et il me le tendit, Alice avait l'habitude d'agir ainsi, si je ne décrochais pas elle appelait Jazz, et si celui-ci n'avait pas décroché elle aurait appelé Emmett et si aucun de nous ne lui avait répondu elle nous aurait fait le tête à notre retour…ce que Jasper était totalement incapable de supporter (et Emmett et moi aussi, il faut bien l'avouer…).

Bref je répondis à ma sœur. Elle paraissait frénétique.

« Ouiiiiiiii ! Vas-yyyyy ! C'est une EXCELLENTE idée !!!!!! Et dis à Jasper que je préfère les rubis… »

« OK… »

Je raccrochais et jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper : il hésitai visiblement entre deux paires de boucles d'oreilles : l'une avec des saphirs, l'autre avec des rubis…

Je soupirai.

« Les rubis, Jazz »

Il me sourit en récupérant son portable.

Emmett savait comment ne pas se tromper : il avait acheté un pendentif en diamant pour Rose.

Carlisle étant au travail, nous nous décidâmes tous les 3 pour offrir une nouvelle montre en platine et diamants à notre mère.

Ceci réglé, je me concentrai sur le médaillon.

Un jeune vendeur aux 400 coups (nous leur faisions sans doute réaliser à nous 3 leur chiffre d'un mois en quelques minutes) me fit force courbettes et prit note des inscriptions que je souhaitais.

Sur le devant je fis graver « Bella-Edward » en diagonale et au dos plusieurs dates : celle de notre « rencontre », celle de notre premier baiser, celle de notre première fois, celle de nos fiançailles et celle de notre futur mariage.

Moyennant un petit billet de rallonge le vendeur fit réaliser l'inscription dans l'heure.

Sur le chemin du retour mes frères étaient particulièrement surs d'êtres bien accueillis…

Quant à moi j'espérais vivement que mon plan fonctionne.

Dès que nous franchîmes les portes de notre nouvelle maison, qui, comme celle de Forks était située dans la forêt, Bella vint se jeter dans mes bras.

Je la serrai passionnément et elle me murmura à l'oreille ses souhaits d'aller passer un moment avec moi dans le jacuzzi qu'Esmée avait fait installer à notre demande dans la grande véranda située sur le coté qui servait de jardin d'hiver.

« Attend un peu mon amour, nous avons quelque chose pour Esmée… »

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Bella alla se placer à cotés de ses sœurs et regarda Jasper donner cérémonieusement le paquet à Esmée, qui l'ouvrit avec empressement, poussa des cris de joie et nous serra tous les 3 dans ses bras avec émotion.

Puis, sans regarder Bella, mes frères sortirent d'autres paquets qu'ils tendirent à leurs compagnes.

Rosalie était comblée, elle pensait que les diamants étaient les seules pierres précieuses à être à la hauteur de sa propre beauté…

Pour Alice ce n'était pas une surprise, mais elle était frétillante de joie.

Mon propre paquet me faisait l'effet de peser une tonne dans ma poche et je dus lutter pour ne pas le sortir.

Je restais à coté d'Esmée, un bras autour de ses épaules, et souriais à Bella, qui me souriait en retour. Esmée était furieuse, elle me pinça la cuisse et je dus me pencher sur elle pour lui expliquer mes plans…

« Bella », commençais-je, « j'aurais voulu t'offrir un bijou moi aussi, mais je sais à quel point tu détestes que je dépense de l'argent pour toi… » Je baissai la tête d'un air contrit.

Bella souriait toujours, mais d'un air plus tendu.

Derrière elle, Jasper me fit un signe avec le pouce levé, mais c'était inutile, j'avais lu dans ses pensées à quel point il ressentait la frustration et la tristesse de Bella.

Celle-ci faisait toujours bonne figure, mais je suis certain que si elle avait été humaine elle aurait éclaté en sanglots.

« Ça suffit, Edward » murmura Esmée.

Je m'approchai enfin de Bella et le prit dans mes bras.

Elle se laissa faire, bien qu'un peu raide…

« Tu es triste ma chérie ? »

« Non, non… »

Alice venait de se matérialiser à quelques pas de nous.

Bella avait enfoui son visage dans ma chemise, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Jasper pour deviner qu'elle allait bientôt craquer…

« Bella…j'ai un cadeau pour toi en fait… »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Mais je ne te le donne qu'à une condition… »

« Tu me fais du chantage ?! »

« Oui ! »

Je sortis le paquet de ma poche et jouai « distraitement » avec le nœud.

Bella était sur des charbons ardents.

« Bon, qu'est ce que c'est cette condition ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton rogue.

Alice lui tendit une carte de crédit.

« Tu prend la carte de crédit, et tu promets de t'en SERVIR, et je te donne mon cadeau… »

Bella tapa du pied.

Je riais, Alice restait plantée à coté de Bella, la main tendue pour lui donner la carte de crédit, Jasper et Esmée nous regardaient, retenant leurs rires.

Un bruit nous parvint de la véranda et je sus que nous avions été coiffés au poteau par Rosalie et Emmett : nous ne pourrions pas profiter du jacuzzi avant…un long moment…

Bella sourit d'un coup, elle prit vivement la carte de crédit et annonça :

« Je vais faire installer un jacuzzi dans NOTRE chambre !!! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je lui tendis mon cadeau, Jasper et Alice filèrent dans leur chambre tandis qu' Esmée allait téléphoner à Carlisle.

Bella ouvrit le paquet avec impatience et resta bouche bée devant la chaîne et le médaillon.

« Ça a du coûter une fortune » me dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Ah oui, je te le confirme. » Je lui souriais tranquillement.

Elle me tendit la chaîne et j'eus peur un instant qu'elle refuse le cadeau, mais elle se tourna en soulevant ses cheveux et je lui passai la chaîne autour du cou.

Elle me prit par la main pour m'entraîner dans la chambre, elle se contempla un moment dans le miroir.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé : c'était fait pour elle.

J'étais heureux de la voir si joyeuse.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai. Elle répondit à mon baiser de plus en plus brûlant mais lorsque je lui ôtais sa chemise et voulu l'installer sur le lit elle se faufila hors de mes bras :

« Pas si vite, Monsieur Cullen ! Nous devons d'abord décider de l'emplacement de notre jacuzzi !!! »


	15. mariage

Le grand jour était arrivé.

Alice avait vraiment bien fait les choses.

9 mois jour pour jour après avoir été incapable de résister à la tentation et mordu Bella, entraînant ainsi sa transformation involontaire, j'allais l'épouser…

Mes sœurs nous avaient interdit de passer la nuit ensemble la veille du mariage.

J'avais passé le début de la soirée avec mon père et mes frères ,tout d'abord nous avions fait une chasse rapide , puis nous avions longuement discuté ,assis au bord d'une rivière tumultueuse, au milieu d'un des plus splendide paysage du monde.

Carlisle était vraiment fier de moi.

Ce soir là plus que jamais il se considérait comme mon père ,et moi comme son fils.

Je regardais Emmett: lui était mon frère, non pas mon frère de sang mais mon frère de venin, tout comme Rosalie était ma sœur.

Puis je dévisageai longuement Jasper.

Avec lui les choses avaient été plus compliquées.

Il avait un passé très chargé et avait eu du mal à me faire confiance,encore plus qu'à Emmett ou Carlisle car nos dons nous avaient immédiatement rapprochés, Alice et moi, faisant d'elle le membre de la famille dont je me sentais le plus proche.

Jasper avait longtemps eu peur que nos sentiments évoluent vers l'amour.

Je tendis inconsciemment la main vers lui.

Il la prit et nous nous serrâmes brièvement la main , quelques secondes dans notre vie, mais qui signifiaient pour nous l'amour et l'acceptation.

Rentrés à la maison, je m'installai sur le divan du bureau de Carlisle,j'étais énervé: Bella me manquait, depuis des mois nous passions toutes nos nuits à nous aimer et je me sentais bien seul.

J'en étais à me demander si je n'allais pas braver le courroux de Rosalie et Alice et rejoindre ma chambre,et surtout ma fiancée, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Bella…

Est-ce que cette fille cesserait de me surprendre un jour? J'espérais bien que non!

Elle trottait sur la pointe des pieds mais à peine eu-t-elle refermé la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à toute volée sur une Alice en fureur, tout juste vêtue d'une chemise de Jasper. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de nous invectiver et moi de la mettre dehors, Jasper apparu, en caleçon, chargeât Alice sur son épaule et tourna les talons tout en nous adressant un clin d'œil et nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

Bella et moi rions mais les bruits qui s'échappèrent de la chambre d'Alice et Jasper nous donnèrent rapidement envie de passer aux choses sérieuses…

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de la nuit de noces, mais pas un mot sur la nuit d'avant noces,Monsieur Cullen… » me murmura Bella en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

« C'est parce que le concept n'a pas encore été inventé, Mademoiselle Swan… »

« Dans ce cas on pourrait y travailler… »

« Bonne idée, et on pourrait même déposer un brevet… »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, je sentis la température monter de quelques degrés et soulevant Bella je me levais pour la porter jusqu'à notre chambre, entre le jacuzzi et le lit rond nous avions de quoi nous amuser jusqu'à ce que ma mère et mes sœurs viennent me l'arracher des bras pour la préparer pour le mariage…

La nuit passa encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, et Bella me fut littéralement retirée par une Alice qui ne rigolait pas avec le timing et le maquillage de la mariée…

Debout devant l'autel installé dans notre salon, j'attendais l'arrivée de Bella.

J'ignorais qu'un vampire pouvait paniquer à ce point.

Pourtant c'était ce qui m'arrivait.

Jasper avait beau m'envoyer des ondes de calme je tremblais de tous mes membres.

A un tel point que Carlisle dut faire mon nœud de cravate à ma place…

Alice avait fait les choses en grand, et même en magnifique…

Le salon était tout simplement splendide, tout tendu des tulle blanc,avec des roses blanches partout ou mes yeux pouvaient porter.

Je regardais la marguerite à ma boutonnière, j'en avais besoin pour ne pas perdre l'esprit…

Rosalie avait commencé à jouer la marche nuptiale au piano, Esmée se tenait à coté de moi, elle du me prendre la main lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que je vis ma Bella apparaître, au bras de Carlisle.

Elle portait une robe qui lui allait à merveille, très simple mais si habilement coupée qu'elle mettait en valeur toutes ses formes.

Elle ne portait pas de voile mas une couronne de marguerites sur la tête.

Je déglutis péniblement, tout mon désir de la nuit brutalement revenu et jetai un regard à Alice, qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Carlisle et jetai arrivèrent à notre hauteur, elle glissa son bras sous le mien et Carlisle alla se positionner face à nous.

J'étais si subjugué par ma presque épouse, qui était d'une beauté tout simplement hallucinante que je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard, je l'admirais ,la dévorant des yeux, à tel point que je ne pris conscience que Carlisle m'avait posé la question rituelle que lorsque Jasper me donna un coup de poing dans le dos.

« OUI! » m'écriais-je alors.

Toute la famille rit.

« Oui! » répondit à son tour Bella, d'une voix tremblante.

Je fis glisser l'anneau de diamants autour de son annulaire et elle me passa mon alliance d'or pour toujours…Enfin…

Je me jetais littéralement sur elle pour l'embrasser .

Toute notre famille applaudissait à tout rompre, et Jasper et Rosalie durent nous séparer, je ne suis pas sur que nous aurions mis fin à notre baiser de nous même sinon…

Le reste de la journée se passa en danses plus ou moins modernes, mais toujours romantiques et sensuelles, je dansai surtout avec ma femme, lui murmurant à l'oreille tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, tandis qu'elle me répondait sur le même ton, mais je fis également valser ma mère et mes sœurs.

Nous devions partir en voyage de noce seulement quelques mois plus tard et notre famille nous laissa seul quand la journée toucha à sa fin.

Une manière de nous laisser toute notre intimité pour notre nuit de noces…

« Bella, tu tiens beaucoup à cette robe? » lui demandais-je en la soulevant dans mes bras.


	16. nuit de noce

Nuit de noce

Je portais ma femme (quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin prononcer ces mots) jusqu'au premier étage, longeai le long couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte ,celle de notre chambre.

Nous entrâmes.

Esmée,Rosalie et Alice s'était chargées de l'ambiance.

Notre lit rond King size ,placé au centre de la pièce, arborait à présent une moustiquaire qui en faisait tout le tour, en tulle blanc ,la moustiquaire, trop longue, se répandait harmonieusement sur le sol ,en vagues qui allaient se perdre jusqu'à pied du jacuzzi.

Tout autour du jacuzzi du sable blanc avait été répandu sur le sol de bois, des mini palmiers et des bananiers avaient été placés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Entre le jacuzzi et la paroi de verre qui faisait office de mur et nous offrait une vue splendide sur la forêt, 2 transats avaient été installés, en acier chromé, avec de moelleux coussins pourpres et violets…

Je déposai Bella sur ses pieds et nous fîmes le tour de notre chambre, émerveillés.

J'étais en train de mettre le jacuzzi en marche lorsque j'entendis Bella pouffer de rire.

Je me retournai: elle était devant le lit, penchée sur quelque chose, qui,visiblement, déclenchait son fou rire…

Je m'approchai pour découvrir qu'elle venait de déballer un carton, sans aucun doute laissé là à son intention par Alice, à l'intérieur se trouvait un body en soie et dentelles blanc,sans bretelles…

Je ne voyais pas bien ce qui faisait rire Bella, il était tout à fait à mon goût, ce body…

Je repris ma femme dans mes bras et fis ce que j'avais eu l'intention de faire avant que nous ne soyons distraits par le relookage de notre chambre…

D'un seul mouvement,je le déposai, avec sa robe de mariée, dans le jacuzzi.

Elle éclata de rire, mais la vue de ma femme, dans ce jacuzzi qui ne cessait d'alimenter mes fantasmes, avec sa robe de mariée blanche rendue transparente par l'eau, je sentis mon désir enfler à l'infini et mon pantalon me paru soudain très étroit…

Je gémis et me penchai sur elle, elle s'avança et nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement.

Elle se leva et je défis les attaches de sa robe dans son dos, la robe glissa et s'échoua dans le jacuzzi.

Bela ne portait plus qu'un string de dentelles blanches que je lui ôtai aussi lentement que je pus.

Bella m'attrapa par la nuque et voulus m'attirer dans le jacuzzi mais je m'esquivais et allai prendre le body…

Bella se mit à rire mais l'enfila sans se faire prier.

Ma femme était tout simplement sublime, vêtue d'un body blanc qui laissait apparaître la majeure partie de ses seins, mais sans aucune vulgarité…

Je me laissai déshabiller, et la rejoignis enfin dans le jacuzzi.

Nous plongeâmes pour nous embrasser sous l'eau, puis je sentis les lèvres de Bella quitter ma bouche pour glisser le long de mon torse, de mon ventre et enfin happer mon sexe tendu, je sortis la tête de l'eau et gémis, de plus en plus fort, ma petite Bella était devenue très forte à ce petit jeu, et me procurai des sensations d'une sensualité extraordinaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes je l'attrapai et elle s'assit sur mes genoux, nous nous embrassâmes encore, de cette façon si spéciale, qui avait le don de m'exciter encore plus.

J'avais une vue magique sur le décolleté de Bella, ses seins étaient déjà splendides mais ce body les rendait tout simplement parfaits.

Je baissai la tête vers sa poitrine et happai doucement un des mamelons, Bella gémis à son tour et se cambra en arrière, c'était là une de ses caresses préférées…

Je jouai longuement avec la pointe de ses seins, jusqu'à ce que Bella me demande plus, d'une voie rendue rauque par le désir.

A contre cœur je la laissai retirer son body,je savais qu'elle préférait faire l'amour entièrement nue.

Je la repris dans mes bras et la déposai sur le lit.

Ses seins étaient si attirants…Je ne pus m'empêcher de les téter encore…

La sensation de leur douceur dans ma bouche était sans pareille,Bella criait de plaisir à présent, et mon sexe frémit à ce son.

Je me redressai et nous nous dévisageâmes .

« je t'aime » lui chuchotais-je.

« je t'aime aussi » me murmura-t-elle en retour.

Je la retournai doucement sur le ventre,elle se cambra et je lui écartai les cuisses, je la pénétrai d'un mouvement doux mais ferme, elle cria immédiatement et se cambra encore plus, son intimité était d'une douceur incroyable, qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens à chaque fois, elle avait beau ne plus être vierge depuis longtemps,son sexe formait un étroit fourreau qui serrait le mien sur toute sa longueur, me rendant littéralement fou de plaisir.

Comme à chaque fois j'eu le sentiment que je pourrai jamais la pénétrer entièrement, tant son sexe était serré mais, comme à chaque fois ,elle s'adapta à ma taille et je me mis à la marteler, totalement hors de contrôle.

Je l'entendais crier de plus en plus fort, j'aggripai ses cheveux et lui fis tourner la tête sur le coté afin de pouvoir l'embrasser, comme à chaque fois ce simple geste suffit à la faire s'ouvrir encore davantage à moi, je m'enfonçai à présent jusqu'à la garde, Bella me supplia de la prendre plus fort encore, ce que je fis, je sentis rapidement son sexe se serrer autour du mien, et elle hurla, à l'apogée de son plaisir, je soulevai alors ses hanches et poussai plusieurs fois le plus violement possible en elle, et je sentis l'orgasme m'envahir et je criai mon plaisir à mon tour.

Nous nous enlaçâmes en riant, puis elle m'échappa et se leva, se tenant sensuellement devant moi.

« Tu veux que je remette mon body? »

« oh oui! »

Cette fille avait juré ma perte…

Elle se leva ,repêcha ledit body au fond du jacuzzi, l'enfila et s'installa paresseusement sur un des transats.

Elle croisa et décroisa sensuellement ses jambes ,puis m'interpella:

« on baptise les transats mon amour? »

Je me levai, mon sexe déjà en érection.

« oui, les deux. »

Je me couchai sur un des transats et Bella s'approcha de moi, elle avait déboutonné le bas du body mais ne l'avait pas enlevé totalement .

Je l'observai m'enjamber, s'installer sur moi, puis me regardant droit dans les yeux, venir s'empaler sur mon pénis raide de désir.

J'adorais la regarder faire ça, elle était si belle, faisant glisser mon sexe dans le sien, elle haletait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper ses hanches et de lui faire prendre le rythme que je désirais.

Je sentis que a allait être une longue et belle nuit…


	17. une mauvaise rencontre

Une mauvaise rencontre

Bella et moi étions mariés depuis 3 semaines.

Nous avions prévus de partir en voyage de noce un mois plus tard.

Depuis une semaine Bella commençait à avoir des contacts avec des humains.

Nous avions commencé par nous approcher de la ville en voiture, et Bella avait humé les odeurs humaines, se crispant à coté de moi tandis que Carlisle, au volant de la voiture, se tenait autant sur le qui-vive que moi.

Le lendemain nous étions entrés dans le parking d'un centre commercial, mais avions du le quitter précipitamment quand Bella avait commencé à feuler.

Mais deux jours après elle avait réussi l'épreuve, et ce jour là, nous étions entrés, Bella, Jasper, Emmett et moi dans le centre commercial, et avions acheté un vase, que Bella serrait contre son cœur dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, à nos yeux ce vase était un véritable trophée, la preuve que Bella allait pouvoir vivre aussi normalement que nous très bientôt.

Néanmoins je savais quelle serait la prochaine demande de Bella: revoir ses parents…

Je le lui avait promis, et j'aimais tenir mes promesses, surtout envers Bella, mais je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette idée.

A peine de retour de la ville ce jour-là, Bella et moi partîmes pour une de nos nombreuses ballades à 2.

La paysage de l'Alaska est un des plus beau au monde et lorsque, comme c'est notre cas, on ne craint ni le froid ni la fatigue, il offre des possibilités de randonnées quasiment à l'infini.

La relation entre Bella et moi était définitivement liée à l'eau.

Elle comme moi adorions nous baigner.

Entre le jacuzzi, la plage, la baignoire et les rivières tumultueuses et glacées de l'Alaska, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que nous prenions au moins un bain.

Depuis notre arrivée en Alaska, mes frères et sœurs et moi-même avions décidé de prendre au moins une année sabbatique. J'en avais assez de la comédie humaine du Lycée, je voulais passer autant de temps que possible avec Bella. Et elle, n'était pas encore prête à passer ses journées avec des humains.

Ce jour- là nous étions allé tout droit vers la rivière Tanana, dans un coin les plus reculé, pratiquement inaccessible aux humains, là ou les tourbillons sont tels que même les saumons ont du mal à se frayer un chemin.

Bella et moi nous étions entièrement déshabillés avant de plonger en nous tenant la main. Nous nous étions baignés des heures durant avant de remonter sur la berge ou nous avions commencé à nous embrasser, de plus en plus sensuellement, je m'apprêtais à la pénétrer lorsque nous nous immobilisâmes d'un seul coup.

La première chose qui nous alerta simultanément, Bella et moi, fut l'odeur.

Une odeur de vampire.

Non.

De vampires …

Puis j'entendis leurs pensées.

Nous achevions presque de nous rhabiller lorsque nous les vîmes.

Ils étaient 3.

Une femme et 2 hommes.

Leurs yeux étaient rouges.

Le plus âgé, grand, noir et vêtu d'une manière recherchée, totalement décalée avec le paysage qui nous entourait, marchait en tête.

Derrière lui se tenait un couple. La femme, grande et rousse, vêtue de peaux de bêtes, avait l'air sauvage. L'homme qui lui tenait la main et souriait de toutes ses dents avait l'air plus civilisé, mais je savais que c'était un masque.

Les pensées de l'homme seul et de la femme étaient prévisibles, un intérêt feint, une certaine excitation sexuelle due à nos ébats, rien que de très normal.

Mais pas celles du blond qui était avec la rousse. Lui ne regardait que ma femme. Lui comme les autres l'avait vue nue, mais lui la voulait.

Il ne me jeta pas un seul regard.

Arrivés à une centaine de mètres de nous ils s'arrêtèrent.

Le blond lâcha la main de sa compagne et continua à avancer, seul.

Vers Bella.

Je resserrais mes bras autour du corps de ma femme.

Il la regardait de manière totalement indécente.

Il y avait une telle intensité sexuelle dans ses pensées que j'en restais un instant confondu.

Les autres attendaient, s'ennuyant visiblement.

Lorsqu'il fut à 10 pas de nous, Bella et moi grondèrent en même temps.

Il s'arrêta, son sourire toujours figé sur son visage.

Il fixait toujours Bella, et il lui tendit la main.

« Viens » lui dit-il simplement.

Je fis passer Bella derrière moi.

« Elle est avec moi. Elle est à moi » dis-je en tentant de maîtriser ma colère.

Pour la première fois il me regarda.

« Nous sommes 3… » Dit-il, avec une menace à peine déguisée dans la voix.

Bella avait compris.

« Je ne veux pas venir avec vous, je veux rester avec lui. »

Le blond, James, avais-je lu dans l'esprit de la rousse, eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

« Qui t'a demandé ce que tu voulais ? Tu viens avec moi, parce que je te veux. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… »

Je scannais les esprits des 2 autres.

Ils étaient prêts à me tuer pour leur compagnon.

La femme parce qu'elle obéissait toujours au blond, l'homme parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait Bella, après James.

Le combat serait inégal, mais j'avais une longueur d' ne savaient pas que je lisais dans leurs esprits.

A ce moment là, je me détendis.

Derrière eux, je vis arriver mon père et mes frères.

Alice…merci petite sœur…

Les 3 autres les entendirent se retournèrent pour regarder Carlisle,Emmett et Jasper venir se poster à coté de Bella et moi sans un mot.

Le blond proie à une rage folle.

« On dirait que nous sommes 5. » dis-je d'une voix calme.

Ils nous regardaient intensément.

« On se reverra » cracha James.

« J'y compte bien » répondit Emmett.


	18. confrontation

Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Nous étions tous inquiets, bien plus que nous n'aurions voulu l'admettre.

Bella me broyait la main et je n'avais pas les moyens de la rassurer.

James était un prédateur, un vrai.

Ce que j'avais lu dans son esprit allait bien au delà de la simple convoitise sexuelle.

Il voulait ma femme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pervers, un de ceux que je chassais à une période de ma vie.

Esmée, Alice et Rosalie nous attendaient, angoissées.

La réunion de famille eu lieu immédiatement, sans que personne n'ai besoin d'en demander une.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Alice et moi.

Alice prit la parole en premier. Je ne reconnus pas sa voie.

« Ils vont venir. Ils nous trouveront sans problèmes .Nous sommes en surnombre mais ils sont déterminés. Et sauvages. Et prêts à tout. »

J'intervins :

« James veut Bella. Ce n'est qu'un amusement pour lui. Il a l'habitude de traquer, c'est sa raison de vivre…Notre attachement l'un pour l'autre l'amuse, il ne peut pas le comprendre, mais il veut le rompre… »

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda Esmée en regardant Carlisle.

Ce fut Jasper qui lui répondit :

« Attendre. Et nous préparer à nous débarrasser d'eux. »

Rosalie avait les yeux agrandis par la peur :

« Quand ? »

« Bientôt » répondit Alice, les yeux flous.

« Ils sont déjà en marche… »

Seul Emmett avait le sourire lorsque nous quittâmes la salle à manger.

Bella et moi étions enlacés sur notre lit. Elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu mais elle avait peur. Je tachais de la réconforter :

« Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux…Nous les battrons.. »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à un membre de la famille…Alice…Esmée…elles sont petites et fragiles… »

« Aucun vampire n'est fragile Bella… »

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire… »

Oui, je voyais très bien.

Nous entendîmes du bruit dans le jardin Je n'eu pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir que Jasper était en train d'allumer un feu Bella frémit, il y avait des choses qu'on a beau savoir, elle ne devienne réelles que lorsqu'on y est confrontés.

Nous descendîmes devant la maison. Nous étions là, tous les 8, chaque couple se tenant par la main, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Ma plus grande peur avait été qu'ils amènent d'autres vampires avec eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils parurent surpris de trouver autant de monde. Le blond marchait en tête, l'air décidé.L'autre homme et la rousse s'arrêtèrent bien avant rousse paraissait hésiter, mais resta plantée là. L'autre homme secoua la tête et fit demi-tour.

_Plus que deux…_

Le blond regarda le bûcher.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre » mentit-il.

_Lâche…_

Brusquement il fixa Alice.

Ses pensées m'envahirent et je ne pus retenir la surprise qui s'empara de moi.

Ses souvenirs étaient vivaces :

_Alice…Alice …humaine…vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche, Alice pleurant, Alice dans les bras d'un vampire inconnu, qui s'enfuyait avec elle. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur d'Alice dans ses souvenirs et ma gorge brûla. Alice avait été pour James ce que Bella avait été pour moi…_

_Souvenir suivant…Alice par terre, hurlant, en pleine transformation…La colère et la rage de James…La bagarre. Oh mon Dieu…L'autre vampire, celui qui avait transformé Alice pour la protéger…Il l'aimait…tellement…James est plus fort que lui…Le feu…Les derniers mots du vampire : Alice…_

Jasper me fixait, ne comprenant pas les émotions qui s'emparaient de moi.

Alice ne comprenait pas non plus, elle ne reconnaissait pas James.

James focalisa à nouveau son attention sur Bella :

« Viens avec moi » susurra-t-il.

« Non » répondit fermement ma femme.

James était furieux, mais il n'était pas bête.

Il recula d'un pas.

« Si tu changes d'avis… » Commença-t-il, pour ne pas perdre la face.

Il commença à s'en aller, et je sentis que les autres membres de ma famille se décontractaient. Mais pas moi. Jasper ne comprenait pas.

James se retourna une dernière fois Pas pour regarder Bella. Pour regarder Alice.

Je vis ce à quoi il pensait _Ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui faire avant de boire son sang, le sadisme dont il avait voulu faire preuve pour la violer, pour boire son sang, celui de son cou, celui de sa virginité…_

Cette pensée là, la plus abjecte qu'il m'ai été donné de voir, me fit entrer dans une rage folle.

Quittant la main de Bella je me jetais sur James.

Mes frères ne comprenaient pas, mais se ruèrent avec moi.

La suite se passa très vite.

J'arrachais la tête de James. Elle roula par terre et j'entendis Esmée et Bella hurler.

Jasper et Emmett s'apprêtaient à finir le travail que j'avais commencé mais j'appelais Alice en hurlant.

« Fais le Ali ! Tue-le ! C'est à toi de le faire ! «

La haine me dévorait et je vis le visage de Jasper se tordre de fureur, en totale empathie avec mes sentiments et ayant compris qu'il y avait un lien avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Alice approcha, hésitante.

Jamais elle n'avait participé à une bagarre et encore moins dépecé un vampire.

Mais Jazz n'était pas le seul à comprendre mon humeur et Alice, posément, presque méticuleusement, arracha un à un les bras de James.

Puis ses jambes.

Puis elle ouvrit son ventre et arracha les viscères.

Jasper, elle et moi portâmes les restes de James jusqu'au bûcher.

L'odeur était forte et facilement identifiable.

L'autre homme, Laurent, était loin. Je savais que son attachement à James n'était que superficiel. Il ne voudrait pas le venger.

Mais la femme, Victoria…Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Je relevai la tête. Elle était à 100m de nous. Elle regardait la scène, éberluée. Son esprit était en état de choc. Elle ne pensait pas.

Je contemplais la scène d'un regard circulaire.

Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Bella n'avaient pas bougé. Eux aussi étaient en état de choc. Ils

ne comprenaient pas non plus.

Jasper serrait les poings, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose en rapport avec Alice, et la colère l'habitait encore.

Alice tentait de se souvenir. En vain.

Emmett surveillait la femme. En voilà un qui a gardé les pieds sur terre.

Brusquement l'esprit de Victoria se remit à fonctionner. Elle hurla et se précipita vers nous.

Directement sur Alice.


	19. savoir

Emmett fut le premier à réagir, un quart de seconde trop tard.

Il se mit entre Alice et la fille mais celle-ci l'esquiva promptement.

Jasper et moi nous jetâmes sur elle en même temps, mais ce fut Bella qui l'attrapa.

Esmée et Rosalie la suivirent dans la seconde, même Carlisle était là, et il grognait sur Victoria.

_..à.Alice_

Esmée lui tenait la tête entre les mains et hurlait :

« Va t'en ! Va t'en si tu veux rester en vie ! Ne touche plus jamais un cheveu d'un de mes enfants ! Va t'en et vite »

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère comme cela Elle était vraiment une mère à cet instant, une mère louve défendant ses petits.

Victoria nous jaugea, j'entendais son esprit réfléchir à toute allure.

_ ...le .Laurent…_

La raison l'emporta.

Laurent.

Elle partit en courant dès que je fis signe à Esmée, Bella et Rose de la lâcher.

Laurent venait de gagner une nouvelle compagne.

L'adrénaline refluait petit à petit des esprits surchauffés de ma famille et de moi-même.

Je contemplais le bûcher, l'odeur était déjà moins acre, la fumée moins noire et moins épaisse.

Bella vint me prendre par la main. Je ne pouvais toujours pas lire son esprit, mais je savais quelles multitudes de questions s'y bousculaient.

Une pensée dans mon dos se faisait insistante. J'entendis l'esprit d'Alice hurler mon prénom.

Je me retournais lentement.

Alice était immobile, dans les bras de Jasper. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle me regardait moi.

Elle savait que j'étais la clé.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.

A ce moment-là j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir pleurer.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison.

Nous étions tous choqués.

Alice s'assit sur les genoux de Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle virent s'asseoir de chaque coté d'eux sur le canapé. Bella et Rosalie s'assirent à leurs pieds et Esmée vint se placer sur les genoux de Carlisle, pour être le plus prêt possible d'Alice.

Tous la touchaient.

Aucun n'en avait conscience.

Je restai debout face à eux.

Seul.

Ils attendaient que je parle, j'entendais la peur, l'impatience, l'incrédulité, la spéculation, toutes leurs pensées me giflaient presque.

Alors je pris la parole et je leur racontai.

Tout ce que je savais.

Je retranscris fidèlement toutes les pensées de James, sauf une. Une m'avait trop dégoûtée, personne d'autre qu'Alice n'avait à la connaître, je la lui dirai une autre fois, plus tard, lorsque nous serions seuls, elle et moi.

Bien sur, c'était celle qui concernait le sang de son hymen. Y penser me faisait encore ressentir l'ultime rage qui m'avait saisie alors que James fuyait.

Alice savait enfin.

Et nous aussi.

Tant de choses s'expliquaient.

Jasper était le plus choqué.

Il pensait sans cesse à l'autre vampire, celui dont nous ne savions rien hormis qu'il aimait la Alice humaine, suffisamment pour résister à son sang, suffisamment pour la transformer afin de lui éviter le pire, suffisamment pour mourir pour elle.

Rosalie regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir éviscéré James elle-même, je me rendais compte, en même temps qu'elle, à quel point elle aimait Alice.

Emmett regardait sa sœur, dans son esprit défilait des images d'horreur, dont Alice était la victime, lui aussi regrettait de ne pas avoir participé au carnage.

Esmée était focalisée sur Alice, elle avait peur pour elle, peur de sa réaction.

Carlisle cherchait qui pouvait bien être le sauveur d'Alice, mais il ne trouvait pas.

Alice absorbait les informations petit à petit.

Elle releva la tête et nous sourit.

Bella fut la seule à lui rendre son sourire.

J'étais le seul à lire les pensées d'Alice, mais lorsque celle-ci se leva, ce fut Bella qui lui dit « je vais t'aider ».

Bien sur Alice venait de prendre la seule décision logique, elle allait chercher qui elle avait été.

Elle se dirigea fermement vers les ordinateurs et alluma les 5 simultanément.

Son comportement était calme et serein, mais ni Jasper ni moi n'étions dupes, Alice souffrait intensément.

Bella vint s'installer à coté d'elle et elles pianotèrent ensemble.

Jasper me regardait fixement. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas dit.

Je compris que je ne pouvais pas reculer, que plus j'attendrai, plus ce serait difficile.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, puisant dans mes réserves de courage :

« Alice, viens avec moi dehors un instant, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Seuls. »

Je vis ses épaules se raidir, mais elle se leva et me suivit.

Nous passâmes devant les autres. Tous nous regardaient, effarés.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le bûcher presque éteint.

Alice attendait.

Je vis par la fenêtre Jasper nous regarder. Rosalie le rejoint et lui prit la main, Esmée fit de même quelques instants après.

Je racontai tout à Alice.

Elle ne commenta pas mais rajouta du bois dans le bûcher, le ranimant instantanément.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Bébé … »souflais-je.

Elle se laissa faire et je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle était raide, je la soulevai sans difficultés et la portai à Jasper. Il la prit dans ses bras et la monta dans leur chambre. Ils étaient presque en haut de l'escalier lorsqu'Alice m'appela.

« Tu peux leur dire, Edward » murmura t-elle.

C'est ce que je fis.

_**Un chapitre un peu triste, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. 'Oubliez pas les review, c'est mon seul salaire, et ça me met à chaque fois dans une joie délirante !!!**_


	20. voyage de noce

Voyage de noce

La vie avait peu à peu repris son cours dans notre maison d'Alaska. Alice avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, même si son esprit s'évadait encore souvent vers ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas réussi à apprendre grand-chose via internet sur son passé. Mais elle avait découvert qu'elle avait eu une sœur, et une nièce, qui était encore vivante. Jasper et elle étaient partis la veille, Alice voulait rencontrer cette nièce, sans bien sur lui révéler la vérité. Mais elle allait provoquer une rencontre fortuite, se lier d'amitié avec elle et l'amener à des confidences. La présence de Jasper, et surtout de son don, l'aiderait considérablement.

Bella, comme moi-même et le reste de notre famille, avait été marquée par les derniers événements. Nous avions réellement besoin d'une pause, et de nous retrouver tous les deux seuls, sans souci autre que nous aimer librement.

Nous partions ce jour là pour notre voyage de noce.

Bella ne savait pas où nous nous rendions.

J'appréhendais un peu les nombreuses heures d'avion mais Bella fut parfaite. Elle contenait son impatience mais n'eu pas de problèmes particuliers avec la soif.

L'odeur du chauffeur de taxi qui nous conduisit jusqu'au port dans les rues de Rio de Janeiro fut déjà plus difficile à supporter pour elle, mais elle s'aggripa à ma main et tout se passa bien.

Nous embarquâmes sur le petit hors bord qui nous attendait et je fonçais droit devant nous.

Bella contenait difficilement son impatience.

La nuit était tombée lorsque nous arrivâmes sur l'île d'Esmée.

Bella était sous le choc. L'île était minuscule, et ravissante.

J'attachai la corde au ponton et m'apprêtai à descendre du bateau lorsque Bella m'appela.

Je me retournai pour la voir se déshabiller entièrement et plonger tête la première dans l'eau tiède. J'ôtai mes vêtements à mon tour et la rejoignis rapidement.

Le reste pouvait attendre. Nous avions l'éternité devant nous.

J'eu du mal à la rattraper mais je ne fus pas déçu lorsque j'y arrivais enfin.

Elle se coula dans mes bras et nous plogeammes vers les profondeurs, enlacés.

S'embrasser sous l'eau était pour nous aussi naturel qu'à l'air libre.

Et aussi agréable.

Bella me fit remonter à la surface et nous nageames vers la plage.

Elle s'étendit sur la grève humide, là ou les vagues venaient lécher son corps.

Je fus pris de jalousie. Il n'y avait pas que les vagues qui avaient le droit de jouer avec elle de cette manière.

Je m'agenouillai à coté d'elle et posai ma main sur sa cuisse.

Elle me sourit avec cette expression à la fois innocente et malicieuse qui me mettait dans tous mes états. Mon sexe était à présent totalement tendu, et il n'y avait qu'une manière de le faire redescendre.

Je posai ma bouche sur la poitrine de Bella et elle enfouit aussitôt ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je jouai longuement avec ses mamelons durcis, puis continuai ma promenade sensuelle sur la douce peau de son ventre. Elle gémit et poussa ma tête vers son pubis, en ouvrant les jambes. Lorsque ma langue rencontra sa fente humide et gonflée je compris qu'elle était déjà prête pour moi, il n'y avait pas que moi à être excité par la situation.

Je jouai longuement avec son clitoris, m'arrêtant dès que je sentais venir son orgasme …

J'avais envie de jouer avec elle, de faire durer le plaisir. Elle finit par me retourner et s'assit à califourchon sur mon ventre .Je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de désir et de combativité qui me laissa présager que mon tour était venu.

Et de fait, elle m'embrassa dans le cou, puis laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de mon torse puis de mon ventre, tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent mon pénis, tellement tendu à présent que ça en était douloureux, elle me murmura :

« Vengeance… »

Et elle happa mon sexe dans sa bouche.

J e me soulevai à moitié pour profiter du merveilleux spectacle de ma femme me donnant du plaisir avec sa bouche Elle savait exactement ce que j'aimais, et me faisais la totale.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, sa langue montait et descendait langoureusement le long de ma verge, elle enserrait la base de mon sexe d'une main, et caressait mes bourses de l'autre. Ce genre de caresse m'amenait à l'orgasme très rapidement et Bella le savait bien. Lorsque un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ma poitrine sans que je puisse le retenir, trahissant ainsi l'imminence de ma jouissance, elle arrêta immédiatement ses mouvements, me souriant d'un air décontracté, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Effectivement, elle me rendait la monnaie de ma pièce…

Au bout que quelques rounds je n'y tins plus et la renversai à nouveau sur le dos. Une vague plus forte que les autres nous recouvrit presque entièrement et nous étions totalement trempés lorsque j'approchais mon gland de sa petite ouverture. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je la pénétrai profondément. Nous criâmes ensemble quand je butais au fond d'elle, le rythme s'imposa à nous, nous avions trop joué, trop fait attendre le plaisir, et à présent nos corps prenaient le dessus, impatients d'atteindre le bouquet final.

Bella enfonçait ses ongles dans mes hanches, m'invitant à la prendre plus rapidement, plus fortement. Je ne me fis pas prier et accélérai le rythme. Elle était brûlante autour de moi, si serrée que ça en était indécent.

Dans un dernier mouvement je fis basculer nos corps et nous nous retrouvâmes assis, elle donnait le rythme à présent et il ne lui suffit que de quelques coups de bassin avant de renverser la tête en arrière en hurlant mon prénom. Je pris son visage dans mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder pendant qu'elle jouissait, la voir atteindre l'orgasme était ce que j'aimais le plus au monde. Elle gémissait encore mon prénom, toute molle contre moi.

Je la fis basculer sur le ventre et me glissai entre ses fesses. Elle se cambra et je me faufilai à nouveau dans sa fente humide, je savais moi aussi ce dont j'avais besoin pour atteindre le plaisir et il ne me fallut que quelques pénétrations très profondes avant de libérer ma semence en aggripant ses hanches.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu… Bella, tu es si bonne ! Je t'aime, je t'aime tant… »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward » me murmura-t-elle en retour.

Nous restâmes longtemps allongés ainsi sur la plage, à profiter de l'instant présent.

Bella interrompit notre baiser pour me chuchoter :

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi nous n'avons prit aucun bagage… »

Je me mis à rire et elle se joignit à moi.

L'éternité prenait avec elle des allures de Paradis…

_**Plus qu'un chapitre ou deux avant de clore cette fic, je tiens juste à vous dire que j'adore les compliments, même immérités !^^**_


	21. le voir

Je le savais.

Je savais qu'elle en avait besoin.

Bella voulait, devait voir son père une dernière fois. Pour pouvoir tourner la page. Pour pouvoir être pleinement heureuse avec moi.

Nous avions passé prêt de 2 mois sur l' île d'Esmée.

Qui resterons dans ma mémoire comme les plus beaux moments de ma vie.

Bella et moi sommes deux âmes sœurs. Des vraies. Comme le sont Esmée et Carlisle, Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie.

J'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie. Dans de bien difficiles conditions, certes. Mais comme le dit Emmett, avec sa logique un peu simpliste mais qui vient du coeur: c'est le résultat qui compte.

Et le résultat c'est notre couple. Notre bonheur.

Alors j'avais dit oui.

Je m'étais engagé à l'aider.

Nous étions dans la voiture. Et j'avoue que j'étais heureux de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées de ma femme.

Elle se taisait depuis des centaines de kilomètres.

Un instant j'ai craint qu'elle ne rouvre le fossé qui nous avait séparé au début.

Mais elle m'a prit la main. Sans me regarder, juste une pression de la main, pour me dire tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots.

Quand je me suis garé sous les fenêtres de l'ancienne maison de Bella elle m'a demandé d'y aller seule.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance puisque cela concernait son père mais le sentiment de culpabilité qu'a ravivé son regard éteint a eu raison de ma logique.

J'ai longuement scanné les pensées de cette rue, ne trouvant que des rêves.

Ceux du chef Swan n'étaient pas tranquilles mais ils étaient lourds. Les rêves de ceux qui prennent des tranquillisants et des somnifères.

Presque une année s'était écoulée depuis la transformation de Bella.

Et son père la cherchait encore.

Nous avions vu les affichettes avec la photo de la Bella humaine, placardées tout le long de la route, plus de 100 Kms avant Forks, et jusque dans sa rue.

Bella m'a embrassé puis elle est sortie.

Très vite elle a réussi à pénétrer dans la maison.

Je suis resté sur mes gardes, épiant les pensées de Charlie, le moindre bruit.

J'ai entendu ma femme parler. Très doucement. J'ai compris qu'elle cherchait à s'introduire dans les rêves de son père. Elle y a partiellement réussi.

Elle est restée moins de 5 minutes dans la maison.

Quand elle est ressortie son visage était impénétrable.

Elle s'est assise à coté de moi sans un mot. J'ai prit sa main et j'ai attendu un peu.

Elle était en train de me faire un pauvre sourire quand nous avons senti l'odeur.

Une odeur que je n'avais pas senti depuis très longtemps.

Une odeur de loup garou.

La panique m'a submergé.

Ils étaient nombreux.

Bella a sursauté et a bloqué sa respiration.

J'ai entendu des pensées, les pensées de la meute.

Ils étaient 4.

Nous les avons vu arriver.

Ils étaient 4 et nous 2.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de retenir ma femme.

Elle est sortie de la voiture et s'est avancée dans la rue, vers les bêtes qui approchaient rapidement. Elle s'est mise sous un lampadaire, en pleine lumière.

Je suis sorti de la voiture pour la rejoindre quand une des pensée d'un des loups m'a surpris.

« Bella! » C'était un cri de joie, un cri de reconnaissance.

Il émanait du loup couleur caramel. Il s'est alors mis derrière une voiture, et est ressorti quelque instants plus tard, redevenu humain.

Il s'est dirigé vers Bella.

Elle l'a regardé, sans réelle surprise.

J'ai entendu les pensées de l'homme.

La surprise, le dégoût, la colère, l'amour, le désir.

Quand il a été proche d'elle à la toucher, ma femme a enfin ouvert la bouche:

« Jacob… »

Mais il ne lui a pas répondu. Des larmes lui sont montées aux yeux et il s'est tourné vers moi.

Je me suis approché de lui.

« c'est toi? »

« oui, c'est moi qui ai transformé Bella. »

« vous avez rompu le traité! »

« je sais . C'était involontaire. Bella est ma femme à présent »

Il s'est tourné vers elle.

« oui. Je suis avec lui. Nous nous aimons. Je ne veux pas d'autre vie que celle que j'ai à présent Jake… »

La colère l'a secoué.

« tu sais dans quel état est ton père? Tu sais qu'il ressemble à un zombi? Qu'il va sans doute mourir de douleur? Tu sais que ta mère est en clinique? Qu'elle a une grave dépression ?»

Bella a fermé les yeux un instant.

« que puis-je y faire? Ils ne peuvent pas apprendre la vérité. Tu le sais. »

Jake s'est assis sur le trottoir. Les autres loups se sont approchés.

« je t'aimais Bella. Dès le premier regard. Je t'ai aimée tout de suite. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre… »

« sans doute. Mais dans une autre vie. Dans la mienne tu n'as pas de place, pas plus que je n'en ai dans la tienne à présent. »

« que vas-tu faire? »

« Je vais repartir. Je vais écrire une lettre à mes parents. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre »

Jacob aquescia d'un air épuisé.

« je t'ai cherché tu sais. Si longtemps »

Je pus voir dans son esprit les heures passées à cherche rBella, à renifler sa trace, la perdant toujours, puisqu'elle l'avait quittée dès que je l'avais mordue.

Bella se pencha sur le jeune homme. Dans sa main quelque chose brillait.

Elle revint vers moi et m'enlaça.

Ce fut elle qui reprit le volant.

Plusieurs kilomètres durant elle roula à plus de 200 Kms/h.

Je comprenais.

La vitesse aide à apaiser la tension.

Quand enfin elle stoppa et se retourna vers moi, un sourire revenu sur son visage, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait donné à son ami.

« ma chaîne .Celle d'avant. »

« Tu vas mieux? »

« Non. Je me doutais mais…C'est pire encore…Je vais leur écrire, leur dire la vérité, que je vis, ailleurs, autrement, sans eux. Je leur ajouterai une preuve, mon agenda d'école ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ils en concluront sans doute que je suis rentrée dans une secte, mais tant pis. Je crois que le doute qui les torture est-ce qu'il y a de pire. »

J'approuvais silencieusement.

Bella avait raison.

Comme toujours.

Quand nous rentrâmes en Alaska Jasper et Alice étaient de retour.

Le lendemain, cela faisait un an jour pour jour que j'avais mordu Bella dans la forêt.

Et son pardon était tout ce que j'avais souhaité, je l'avais obtenu, depuis longtemps, mais ce jour là plus que jamais elle me le démontra.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Plus qu'un chapitre…_**


	22. conclusion

Bella PDV

La vie est une chose étrange.

Jamais rien de spécial ne m'était arrivé.

Et puis, en un dixième de seconde, tout avait changé.

Ma perception de la vie , ma perception des choses, ma vie tout court.

Étrangement, ma vie avait commencé au moment même ou elle s'était arrêtée:

Je n'ai vraiment vécu qu'en tant que vampire.

A l'instant ou les dents d'Edward Cullen se sont enfoncées dans mon cou ma véritable existence a enfin commencé.

La vie avait quitté mon corps, mon cœur ne battait plus, respirer ne m'était plus indispensable, plus rien ne pouvait me détruire, mais mes sentiments , ma conscience, eux, avaient perduré.

La colère, l'amour, la culpabilité étaient même accentués.

J'avais aimé Edward Cullen à la seconde ou je l'avais aperçu dans cette cafétéria si désespérément banale.

Sin attitude en cours de biologie m'avait déroutée, angoissée, peinée.

Je l'avais suivie parce que je ne voilais pas gâcher mes chances de lui plaire.

Je me sentais idiote: comment plaire à un ange?

Et puis la terreur avait envahi tout mon être.

Je l'avais cru fou, psychopathe, alors qu'il était seulement autre chose qu'humain

La souffrance atroce de la transformation avait anesthésié les sentiments que je lui portait.

Il ne pouvait lire en moi, et cela me ravissait et m'effrayait tout à la fois.

Cesser de lui en vouloir est venu après.

Bien après que j'ai commencé, ou plutôt continuer, à le désirer.

Il était difficile de résister à son charme, à sa beauté irréelle, que le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à mon égard magnifiait

Edward avait un air si torturé, si malheureux que le désir me gagnait tout entière.

Le désir de le toucher, de l'aimer, de l'embrasser.

Et aussi le désir de le voir sourire, me sourire et savoir que j'étais la cause de son bonheur retrouvé.

Mes forces décuplées me plaisaient aussi.

Je n'étais plus la fragile et maladroite petite humaine qui exaspérait tant de monde.

J'aurais pu être une tueuse implacable, j'aurais pu mal tourner, j'aurais pu m'allier à James, et ravager tant de cous d'humains.

L'odeur des humains m'attire encore, elle m'attirera toujours, mais vivre avec les Cullen a été ma sauvegarde.

Je n'ai pas cédé à la tentation, j'ai tourné mes instincts vers d'autres sentiments, pour les magnifier.

Faire l'amour avec Edward a été une révélation.

La communion des corps et de l'esprit vaut au moins autant que le plaisir charnel que je recherche encore et toujours à son contact.

Mais il y a plus encore.

L'amour physique que nous nous portons met Edward à ma portée.

Presque à ma merci.

De nous deux il est celui qui sait le moins résister à l'autre.

De nous deux il est celui qui cherche le pardon et la rédemption.

Parfois encore je repense à l'être qui m'a mordu dans la forêt et jamais il n'y a aucune connexion dans mon esprit entre ce vampire assoiffé de mon sang et mon mari, l'homme que j'aime.

Plus jamais je n'ai revu Edward hors de son contrôle à ce point.

Plus jamais je ne l'ai vu désirer du sang humain à nouveau.

J'ai vu Jasper être torturé par le désir de boire, j'ai moi-même ressenti la soif dévorante, mais jamais Edward n'a plus jamais paru en souffrir.

Alors il me semble évident que c'est le destin, comment le nommer autrement? Qui nous a réuni, de cette manière étrange, cruelle , magnifique et éternelle

J'ai été la tentation d'Edward, il a été mon bourreau, j'ai été sa victime, puis notre relation a évolué, comme jamais cela n'aurait été possible pour des humains, et l'amour que nous nous portons est aussi fort qu'il est définitif.

J'ai trouvé une famille également, une vraie famille, Esmée est ma mère à présent, la meilleure mère qu'une adolescente puisse espérer, Carlisle est mon père, et sa sagacité me transporte à chaque fois que je parle avec lui. Alice et Rosalie sont mes sœurs, Jasper et Emmett mes frères. Moi qui ai tant souffert d'être fille unique, me voilà si largement pourvue.

Vivre avec eux, avec Edward surtout, pour l'éternité, valait bien les souffrances et les peine endurées.

Aimer , aimer vraiment, ne m'est arrivé pour de bon que quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur celles d'Edward.

Auparavant toutes les amourettes que j'ai pu connaître en tant qu'humaine ne sont rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens pour mon mari.

Edward Cullen a été mon assassin, j'ai été sa proie, à présent nous sommes unis par des sentiments amoureux d'une telle intensité que je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient aussi fort si nos débuts n'avaient pas été aussi tragiques.

Alors je ne regrette rien.

Pas même l'oubli de ma vie d'avant qui me gagne petit à petit.

Je ne veux rien d'autre que ce que j'ai à présent.

Être égoïste est une des caractéristiques des vampires.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'être que de ne rien souhaiter d'autre qu'aimer Edward pour toujours.

Si ça l'est, alors c'est avec joie que j'accepte de l'être.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Cette fic est à présent terminée. Merci de vos encouragements et de votre soutien._**

**_J'ai voulu la termine par un Bella PDV, parce que je ne savais pas comment faire autrement que de donner enfin son point de vue à elle._**

**_J'espère que cette fin en forme de conclusion ne vous décevra pas._**

**_Encore une fois merci!_**


End file.
